Chibie Brotherly Love
by bluecrazed
Summary: Thanks to a spell caused by a resurrected demon by Naraku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been turned into......CHIBIES! I suck at summaries. finished ch.6. Read n' Review, Please and thank you! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

I have always wanted to make a story about chibies and now I can! YAY ME!

My Inspiration for making this story would have to come from **Ladya C. Maxine** for her story "**Puppy 101**". That is a very loving and **_hilarious story!_** If you read this, you just have to read that story. **Safety Warning: I HAVE NOT OR HAVE NOT PLANNED TO COPY THAT STORIES IDEAS AND MAKE IT MY OWN IN ANY WAY! IT WAS JUST AN INSPIRATION AND NOTHING MORE!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything of Inuyasha; I'm just a poor writer who loves the Inuyasha series. AND SESSHOMARU!

CHAPTER ONE: **The Transformation**

**(Let me set the beginning scene for 'ya. **Inuyasha's group were walking down a path one day, when they saw no one other than Sesshomaru's group walking toward them up ahead. Inuyasha's group were a little surprised to see them, but thought that they were only passing by them and left them alone. Same went to Sesshomaru's group. They were only a few feet away from each other, when Inuyasha just had to open his mouth to make an insulting gesture toward Sesshomaru. The insult slightly angered Sesshomaru and caused him to insult Inuyasha back. Inuyasha was furious and did something stupid. He jumped in front of Sesshomaru and started to piss him off.) **Now back to the story!**

"Get out of the way halfbreed or I'll cut you through." Sesshomaru warned his younger brother.

"Say please." Inuyasha mocked with a grin on his face, trying to piss off his older brother into fighting him so he can **_kick his ass_**.

"Hmph. You're just wishing to die by my hands," He smirked. "I can easily make that happen."

"You wanna bet?" He challenged, unsheathing his Tessaiga (or Tetsusaiga in english)

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and put his hand on the Tokijin. Kagome ran in the middle of the two feuding brothers.

"Will you two calm down? Inuyasha, stop starting fights for once and lets go!" She pulled on his arm, but he jerked back.

"Stay out of this Kagome, I don't need you to get in the middle of this. I can handle him."

"Don't be foolish Inuyasha, leave them alone and let's **_go_**!" Her voice rose. When he refused the second time, they got into a heated argument. At this time, Sesshomaru was getting more and more furious. Sango, Miroku, Shippou were standing on the side watching the whole event.

Just then, Kagome's face flustered red in anger. "He must have hurt her feelings." Miroku said to Sango and Shippou, who nodded in agreement.

"YOU STUPID JERK!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's face along with his body came crashing down to the earth. Kagome took a deep breath and began.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Inuyasha was at least ground into the hard earth one to two feet deep. Sesshomaru looked down at his brother in slight amusement. Rin couldn't help but giggle and Jaken just shook his head.

"I counted at least 18 or 19 times." Shippou said. "I think that's a new record by my account."

Kagome turned sharply and started walking off with the Miroku and the others leading behind, leaving Inuyasha groaning in pain. Instead of Sesshomaru walking around his brother or step over, he simply stepped on Inuyasha like he was apart of the ground.

"It seems your woman has finally taught you obedience." Sesshomaru said as he kept walking.

"Grrrrrrrrrr, That's it!" Inuyasha jumped up and ran after his brother. He had almost hit Sesshomaru's back with the Tessaiga, when Sesshomaru's quick reflexes dodged the attack and swung at him with the Tokijin.

The two brothers were battling yet again. Everyone sat out in the sidelines and watched their display. "I knew this was going to happen". Miroku shrugged. Everyone nodded.

"Learn your place in the world halfbreed!" Sesshomaru yelled as he swung the Tokijin at Inuyasha a second time.

"I'm sick of you always saying that!" Inuyasha yelled back, "You just can't face the truth that I'm your equal!"

"DIE!" Sesshomaru growled, charging at Inuyasha to make their swords clash.

"Such brotherly affection." Said an unknown feminine voice. It was coming from the forest. Everyone, even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped to look as the body of the voice appear.

It was a female demon. She had black hair with pointed ears and jade green eyes. She was wearing a black and green kimono.

"And just who the hell are you?" Inuyasha turned his sword in the direction of the demon.

"Of coarse. My name is Naruta (A/N: that name sounds familiar to me) I have been resurrected by a man named Naraku."

Inuyasha's gang, along with Sesshomaru tensed at the name of their enemy. "And what purpose does Naraku have for you that would involve us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He wanted me to do something very strange, but he said it would help him kill the two dog demons. I'm guessing you two are the ones that he's talking about." She glared over at Inuyasha then Sesshomaru. "Let us begin?" She asked

Before anybody could say anything, there was a strong gust of wind that picked up. Naruta's eyes turned blood red as the wind blew stronger. Inuyasha was the first to react. He slung his sword at the demon. "WINDSCAR!" The attack almost hit her but she was lightening fast and easily dodged the attack.

"Inuyasha! There's a sacred jewel shard in her chest!" Kagome screamed through the gusting wind.

Naruta began to mutter a spell, which made two small, but powerful tornadoes. One engulfed Inuyasha and the other engulfed Sesshomaru. It began to glow a bright white color.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. (A/N: She seems to do that every time Inuyasha gets hurt in the series)

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken and Rin yelled in fear.

Suddenly, the first tornado exploded, causing Inuyasha to by thrown deep into the forest. Then the other tornado exploded causing Sesshomaru to be thrown in the other direction and into the other part of the forest.

The wind died down into nothing and it was silent. " Good luck with them now!" She chuckled and with Naraku's poisonous insects, she fled from the scene.

All was silent

"What just happened?" Sango asked as if she was in a daze. "I'm not quit sure, but we have to look for Inuyasha…he could be severely injured." Kagome added

By that time, Rin and Jaken had already left with Ah-Un in search for their master.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out into the forest along with the others. 'What if something bad happened to him? Her last meaningful words to him would be 'SIT'. She panicked at the thought of him dying out here all alone.

"Inuyasha!" She called again desperately. "Kagome, look!" Shippou pointed to a spot in a small opening. There was a bundle of red clothing and a sword stuck in the ground. Frantically, the group ran over to the pile to examine it. "Oh-no! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and fell to her knees.

All of a sudden, there were slow movements from the bundle of clothing. Miroku removed some of the clothing to reveal a small boy. He had silver hair, puppy dog-ears that hung on the top of his head, and he slowly opened his eyes to reveal large golden orbs.

"I-In-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered. The small boy looked up at Kagome then backed away from her in fear.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you, are you alright?"

The small Inuyasha gulped and then slowly nodded.

"Inuyasha, is that really you!" Shippou said in amazement.

"H-How do know me, where is my mother?" Inuyasha said shaken with fear.

"Umm…were going to take care of you for now, you'll be with your mother soon." Kagome said softly. She couldn't to tell him that his mother was dead. No child should bare to hear that.

"Okay." He said with less fear of the humans before him.

"Do you know who we are?" Sango asked.

"No" came the reply.

They looked at each other and back at Inuyasha. "So this is what Naraku had in mind. To turn Inuyasha and Sesshomaru into chibies." Miroku said.

They froze. "Oh-no, we forgot about Sesshomaru!" He's probably been turned into one too!" Kagome picked up the small Inuyasha and held him close. "I know this sounds crazy, but we have to go look for Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Their probably going through the same thing we are."

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken screamed out. "Oh, where could he be?"

"I hope he's alright." Rin said with worry.

"Don't be foolish you silly girl, Lord Sesshomaru is very powerful, if there's one thing I know, it's that our Lord would never let a weak demon such as that harm him."

"She didn't seem that weak to me Master Jaken." She replied.

"Just stay silent and help me find Lord Sesshomaru!" He scolded

It seemed like forever when 10 minuets of searching went by. Maybe something _did _happen to Sesshomaru. Jaken began to worry more and more.

"Master Jaken, I think I see something over there!" She jumped off Ah-Un and ran off into the forest. "Rin, get back here this instant!" He tried to follow but his stubby little legs weren't matched for Rin's strong legs and she was gone from sight.

When Jaken finally caught up with Rin, he noticed something strange. Rin had fallen back on her bottom. Her eyes were frozen wide and she wasn't moving.

"Rin, what's wrong? What happened?" Rin pointed a shaking finger ahead of her. When Jaken turned his eyes widened in shock. There, next to a broken and roughed up tree sat Sesshomaru's clothing and swords along with his armor.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken ran up to his clothing with Rin following behind. Underneath his kimono top laid a small boy, a little bit bigger than Rin. The boy put his hand on his head as he stirred and sat up. He had long, beautiful silver hair with a crescent moon on his forehead. The slashes on his cheeks were very faint but noticeable. He opened his eyes to reveal golden orbs.

When the chibi Sesshomaru looked up, he flinched at the sight of Jaken and Rin. "L-Lord S-Sesshomaru?" Rin said almost speechless.

"How do you know me?" He said to them in child-like voice.

"You mean…you don't know us?" Rin said heartbrokenly.

"Am I supposed to know you?" He said confused

"What happened to you Lord Sesshomaru, you're **SMALL**!" Jaken screamed.

"_Lord_? I'm not a _lord_, I'm a prince." Sesshomaru corrected him. Jaken almost fainted from shock.

He stood up and dusted the dirt off from the kimono top that was covering him a little passed his knees. He looked at Rin, then at Jaken, and then at Ah-Un.

"Who are you people and why do you call me lord?"

"We are your friends and you wanted for us to call you that." Rin answered

"I did? But I don't even know you?" He answered, "You're my _friends_?" He said again.

"Yes, I'm Rin, this is Master Jaken," she said pointing to the dizzy toad demon, "And this is Ah-Un."

Sesshomaru didn't answer; he just looked at them again in confusion. "Do you know where my father is?" He asked.

Rin shook her head. Sesshomaru _never_ talked about his father so she didn't know anything about him.

"Master Jaken, maybe we should take him to Kagome and the others. They might know what to do." Rin turned to Jaken.

"NO. We most certainly will not ask Inuyasha and his human companions for help. We can deal with this ourselves!" He yelled at her.

"Face it Master Jaken, we don't have a clue of what to do. If we want to save Lord Sesshomaru, then maybe we should ask them for help." Rin said desperately.

He couldn't argue with Rin. She did have a point. "Fine." He sighed.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, we need to take you to some people, they might know where your father is." She tried to convince him.

Chibi Sesshomaru thought for a minuet. "Alright." He shrugged. Jaken jumped on Ah-Un, holding his reigns as Sesshomaru and Rin sat behind him and they took off into the air.

"They can't be too far off." Sango said.

"I wonder if they are having as much trouble as us." Kagome added still holding a squirming Inuyasha. "Inuyasha be still!"

"I can't help it, I smell me coming!" He said

"What?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a confused look.

"My senses are going nuts! I can smell someone that smells like me coming closer." Inuyasha was sniffing the air.

"Wait a minuet…could it be-" Kagome was cut off by a loud moan above them. When everyone looked up, they saw a dragon looking demon with two heads landing.

Rin jumped off Ah-Un and ran to Kagome. "Excuse me Kagome." Rin said timidly to her.

"Yes Rin?"

"We sorta' have a problem and we need your help." Rin said looking over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru jumped off Ah-Un and ran to Rin's side. He then looked up at Kagome.

She was frozen with shock. She had never seen Sesshomaru as a child and he looked **_sooo adorable! _**

"I don't believe it." Sango said walking over to Kagome, followed by Miroku and Shippou. Now, they were all staring at Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you guys staring at?" He said a little agitated.

"He's…he's…he's so cute!" Kagome shrieked causing sweat drops to form on Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.

Inuyasha struggled from Kagome's grasp. When he hit the ground, he ran over to Sesshomaru and stared at him for a moment. Surprised, Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha.

Then, Inuyasha crawled up Sesshomaru's leg, around his torso, and onto his shoulder, sniffing him along the way.

"BROTHER!" He squealed and hugged him tight.

"BROTHER!" Sesshomaru yelled in shock, "I-I don't have a brother!"

"You do now." Shippou said blankly

Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up by the back of his collar and squinted his eyes. "But he's a half demon!" Sesshomaru said in surprise.

"Please don't hate him Sesshomaru, he just a very young child and he wouldn't understand." Kagome explained.

"Hate him? Why would I hate him?" He gave them a confused look.

They just stared at him. "B-because you don't like half-demons or humans." Kagome said dumbfounded.

"I don't hate half-demons or humans. Why would you say that?" He still kept his confused look.

"Now I'm confused!" Kagome said throwing her hands up. "This is weirdest thing I've ever seen!"

"Maybe Myoga or Totosai can explain it to us." Miroku said. "They've probably been around during Sesshomaru's childhood. They should know what to do. In the mean time, we need to figure out what we're going to do with these two." Everyone looked down at the two people that they usually had to look up at. The two that no one would expect this to happen to. One a stubborn hard head who was kind and mean at the same time and the other who was a viscous, ruthless killer whose actions were hard to figure out. The two powerful sons of the Dog General were reduced to nothing but innocent children.

"This is going to be a loooong day," Kagome added.

**TO BE CONTINUED……….**

**A/N: The first longest chapter that I have ever written FINISHED! It gets a lot better in the future chapters please trust me! READ N' REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. I'm here with chapter 2!! Yay!!! I promised that it would be funnier than ch.1 and I hope that I kept my promise to you!! PLEASE ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Inuyasha or any property of it. I am just a wannabe writer who is madly in love with the character Sesshomaru. THAT IS ALL!!**

**Chapter Two: The Chibie Brothers and Familiar Faces**

The two groups had finally teamed up and agreed to work together. Rin had no problem with it and thought it would be exciting, but Jaken disagreed with the idea and loathed Rin for forcing him into it. They thought it would be best to walk to Keade's village (I have no idea how to spell her name) to straighten things out.

Miroku had left with Kirara to find Totosai and Myoga while Jaken had left with Ah-Un to find the royal silk demon Haromi that created Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru's father's clothes. Inuyasha had to wear the red over lapping of his usual clothes as a cover and Sesshomaru had to use his kimono top to cover himself as well. They looked like girl kimonos or dresses which made the three girls Rin, Kagome, and Sango laugh. As they were traveling, chibi Inuyasha was traveling behind his brother asking him question after question.

"What does the moon on your head mean?" Inuyasha asked

"It's birth mark," Sesshomaru answered.

"Who gave it to you?"

"My mother."

"What about the slashes on your cheeks?"

"There birth marks."

"Who gave them to you?"

"Our father."

"Why didn't I get them?"

"I don't know, you're a half demon, I guess that's why."

"What's a half demon?"

"When you're half human and half demon."

"Oh… are you a half demon?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a demon mother and a demon father, so that would make me a full fledged demon." All these questions were agitating Sesshomaru.

"Oh…why am I not a full demon and you are?"

"Because were only half brothers."

"Oh… do you have a tail?"

"WHAT!?" Sesshomaru turned to look at his brother.

"I'm just asking?" Inuyasha said

"NO, I DO NOT HAVE A TAIL!" (I believe that Sesshomaru's fluff is not a tail, just a boa)

"Why don't you have a tail?"

Sesshomaru growled at his brother. "Alright, that's enough questions Inuyasha, were here." Kagome tried to get Inuyasha to not infuriate Sesshomaru. When they entered the village, they got a lot of stares from the villagers. They knew who Kagome, Sango, Shippou were, but they just kept staring at Rin, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

They stopped in front of a hut and an old woman with a patch over one eye came out. She smiled at Kagome. "Kagome it's very nice to see you again." Keade said with a gentle smile. She looked down at the two silver haired boys and stepped closer.

"Kagome, who are these adorable children?" She said still looking at them, "This one looks very familiar. Keade picked up Inuyasha and stared at him.

"Whoa, your **_old_**!!" Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome scolded, "Mind your manners in front of the elderly!"

Keade put him down and with a laugh she padded his head. "Iie that am child, now come in, you must tell me about these young ones.

Keade led the others into her hut. They sat themselves around the pot of stew boiling in the middle of the room.

"Now, tell me Kagome, who are these silver haired young ones?" Keade asked as she stirred her pot of stew.

Kagome took a deep sigh and explained. "Well, you're not going to believe this, but the little one is Inuyasha and the slightly older looking one is his older, full demon blooded brother Sesshomaru."

Keade stopped stirring the stew and gazed down at the two dog demons. "How on earth did this happen?" She said surprisingly.

"Naraku resurrected this odd female demon named Naruta and requested her to turn the two of them into children." Sango replied.

"So what are planning to do with them Kagome?" Keade asked again.

"Well, I was thinking that we should keep them here for safety reasons. I mean, if we let Sesshomaru leave with Rin and Jaken, then Naraku will kidnap him and change him back to normal, leaving Sesshomaru weak and confused over what had happened to him, also giving Naraku the perfect opportunity to devour him and absorb his demonic power. And when that happens, Naraku will be unstoppable!" And if Naraku finds Inuyasha, he will surely kill him."

"I don't want Lord Sesshomaru to die!!" Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, which caused him to blush. "He's the only person in this world I have and that cares for me! Please don't let him die!"

Sesshomaru looked at them with panic on his face. "I'M GONNA DIE!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!! DON'T LET ME DIE!!!!" Sesshomaru started to breath harder.

"Sesshomaru, calm down, you're not going to die. You just have to stay here until we figure out a better plan!" Kagome calmed Sesshomaru down.

Rin was still upset and crying. "What are you crying about? They just said I'm not going to die, so there's no need for you to worry." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Unless they're lying to you!" Inuyasha stated

"WHAT!!" Sesshomaru started to panic again.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru don't listen to Inuyasha, you're not going to die, trust me." Kagome gave Inuyasha a death glare, which made him cower in fear.

"Oh…then why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked Rin again.

"Because…you don't know who I am and it saddens me to know that all those times of being with you are forgotten to you." Rin said between sobs.

Sesshomaru wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. He had never been around humans before, especially crying ones. Then he thought about what his mother used to do when he was younger. When he was sad or crying.

He wrapped his arms around Rin and embraced her in a hug. Everyone just sat there in shock. _Sesshomaru…hugging a human_!!! Kagome thought it would be a cold day in hell before Sesshomaru ever showed any compassion for another and here he was _hugging a human_!!!

"You have to admit, it is an adorable sight." Sango whispered sweetly to Kagome and Shippou. It was heartwarming the way Rin smiled and hugged him back

Just then there was the sound of lightening that struck down just outside the hut followed by a 'MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOO' from a cow. Kagome recognized the sounds from anywhere. It was Totosai and his three-eyed cow.

"I don't see what is so important that you had to barge in on me and force me to come here. This better be good young monk!" Totosai said as he walked through the entrance of the hut.

"Hello Totosai!" Kagome said

"Oh hi Kagome!" Totosai said cheerfully, "I did not see you there, tell me, what is so important that I must be here for?"

"Well…" She was cut off.

"Totosai, is that you?"

He turned around to see a small Sesshomaru standing up looking at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Totosai screamed and jumped in behind Kagome.

"W-what is Sesshomaru doing here!" He panicked

"That's the problem. You see, we ran into some trouble earlier and well…this is what happened." Kagome added.

"Where is Master Inuyasha?" Myoga said as Miroku entered the hut. When Myoga saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, he gasped.

"W-what has happened to them!?" Myoga said.

"It's a very long story, I tell you later, but now we have some questions to ask you." Kagome told them.

"Sure, what's your question?" Myoga said.

"Can you tell us how old they are?" Sango asked.

Totosai went over to Sesshomaru. "Hmm…let me see." He took Sesshomaru's head and turned left and right.

"What the hell are you doing, get your hands off of me!" Sesshomaru slapped his hand away.

"The markings on Sesshomaru's cheeks along with his wrists, ankles and where ever else he has them are faint and red. They should be darker and more of a purplish color after he reaches puberty." Totosai answered. Myoga jumped on Sesshomaru's neck and began to suck his blood.

"Oww! Hey!" Sesshomaru slapped Myoga. He was flattened and slowly wafted onto the palm of Sesshomaru's right hand. He popped back up and shook his head of the dizziness. "By the taste of his blood, he is still a child. He does not yet have the delicious taste of blood that his father had." Therefore, he is only 496 years old.

"Wait a minuet," Kagome asked, "How old would he be in the form he's in right now?"

"9 years old." Came a simple reply.

"And what about Inuyasha?" Miroku started.

The two old men examined Inuyasha. "75 years old or 5 years old in appearance." Totosai said putting his hand in Inuyasha's mouth to look at his fangs. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Totosai for violating his space and bit down on his hand.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!" Totosai screamed out in pain, "Inuyasha, let go of my hand!!!" He screamed again in pain.

"Myoga, why don't Inuyasha and Sesshomaru remember only their childhood and nothing else?" Kagome turned to Myoga, trying to drown-out the loud noise between Totosai and Inuyasha.

"Hmm…it must have been the spell that I overheard Miroku say earlier. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that," Kagome began, "Sesshomaru doesn't seem to hate humans or hate Inuyasha. When I asked him, all he said was that he didn't hate any of us."

"Sesshomaru started to despise the world of humans and half demons when he was around 10 or 11 years old in this form right now of coarse." Myoga answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it even has me baffled."

"Alright, let me see what is so damn important that I have to be here for Sesshomaru." Everyone turned to the entrance of the hut to see where the voice came from. Just then a beautiful female demon waltzed with Jaken trailing behind. She stopped when she saw everyone else looking at her. She was beautiful. She had very long silver-blue hair with crystal blue eyes and red lips. Her skin was a very light aqua color.

"I'm here to see Sesshomaru. I've been told that something has happened to him and"- she was cut off by a small child-like voice.

"I'm right here Haromi." Sesshomaru said

"Where, I don't see you?" She replied

"DOWN HERE!"

Haromi looked down at the small boy and stood there staring at him. "By the gods," she whispered, "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" came his reply

Suddenly she burst out laughing which made Sesshomaru jumped back in surprise.

"W-what's so _damn_ funny?" He demanded.

"I haven't seen you this small in ages," she said between laughs, "I have to say Sesshomaru, you even look handsome as a child!"

"I'll ignore that for now." Sesshomaru scowled.

"Haromi, what are you doing here?" Totosai asked with Inuyasha stilled attached to his hand.

"Oh, hi Totosai!" She said sweetly.

"Excuse me m'am, but just who are you?" Sango asked.

"Oh, my apologies, I'm the royal silk demon Haromi. I have served my enchanted clothing to the royal dog demon family for generations. I'm guessing that the two dog demons are in need of their clothes fitted, so they shall keep the outer kimono top layer they are wearing now and I shall put a spell on the rest of their clothing so that they can fit them easier. When or if they go back to normal, the fabric will stretch back to normal size. But I'm not sure about Sesshomaru's armor."

"I don't care about my armor, I just need more clothes to wear." He answered.

"Very well then," she stepped out of the hut and grabbed the bundle of red and white clothing. She took out a bottle and poured some sparkling dust on the clothes, then held them up and muttered a spell. The clothes glowed white shrunk.

"There, that easy!" She cheered, "Now I must be off, I enjoyed my quick visit!"

She transformed into a white orb and disappeared. Kagome along with the others turned around to see that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were already dressed.

"They look like their old selves, only a lot more innocent looking." Shippou laughed.

Inuyasha's stomach started growling. "My stomach is growling! It hates me!" He yelped and wrapped his arms around his stomach

"It doesn't hate you Inuyasha, you're just hungry!" Kagome laughed at Inuyasha.

Keade then spoke up "Well this should be enough confusion for one day, now, I always make more stew than I need so there should be enough for everyone"

"And I always have enough food in my backpack." Kagome added.

After everyone was settled with food, they started eating, except for Sesshomaru.

"Come on Sesshomaru, you have to eat something. At least try?" Kagome pleaded with him.

"I don't feel like eating." He replied

"Just try a little?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"NO! Look, I'm not those kind of people who eat day in and day out, okay?"

"But Lord Sesshomaru, I've never seen you before?" Rin added

"Well… that's because I"- he was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Oh, just shut up and eat!" He said shoving roll of sushi in Sesshomaru's mouth who almost gagged.

"HEY! What did you do that for you"- He stopped talking and chewed his food then swallowed. "Hey, it's not _that_ bad."

Kagome smiled. Rin clapped her hands together, "Yay! Lord Sesshomaru you're eating!!"

"Here try this, it's spicy!!" Inuyasha shoved another piece of food in Sesshomaru's mouth.

"Dammit, will you cut that out"- he stopped talking a widened his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Shippou asked.

"BLEEEHHHH!!" Chibi Sesshomaru coughed out the hot food. He stuck out his tongue and with his right and left index finger began to brush off the imaginary fire that was on his tongue.

"YOU POISENED ME!!" He yelled at his younger brother.

"I did not!"

"YES YOU DID!!"

"NO I DIDN'T!!"

Then, Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha in the back of the head. Inuyasha yelped in pain.

"OOOWW!" What was that for!!?

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!"

"YOU'RE A JERK!!" Inuyasha screamed

"AND YOU'RE A BRAT!! Sesshomaru spat back at him.

Inuyasha growled and tackled Sesshomaru to the ground, pinning him to the ground, attempting to choke him with his little hands.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!" Sesshomaru pushed his brother to the ground, and then pounced on him. Now Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned. They started to roll over each other. Sesshomaru would pin Inuyasha, then they would flip and Inuyasha would pin Sesshomaru. They did that over and over again until Sesshomaru grabbed and pulled on Inuyasha's ears and Inuyasha bit his left leg and clawed at his arms.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin, Jaken, Totosai, Myoga, and Keade were watching the whole event in awe and shock. Kagome started to giggle. "What's so funny Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It's funny to see them fight like this, There actually fighting like brothers would. I mean, we've only seen them fight to the death with swords and claws. Imagining them fight like this when they're back to normal is just too funny!" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha jumped on Sesshomaru's back with his arms wrapped around his neck. "Got you now!!" He yelled. "No you don't!!" Sesshomaru yelled back and fell backwards, landing on Inuyasha. When Sesshomaru got back up and looked behind him, Inuyasha was gone.

"Where did he go?" He looked around. Inuyasha did a surprise jump and kick, knocking Sesshomaru to the floor. When Sesshomaru looked up, he saw a sharp object in his face. Inuyasha was holding the Tessaiga!

"INUYASHA!! Put down that sword this instant!" Kagome ordered him.

"Got you _now_!!" He said proudly to his brother.

Sesshomaru smirked, "No you don't!!

Inuyasha looked confused. "What?"

Sesshomaru's leg went up and kicked in Inuyasha's back legs in causing him to hit the floor. Sesshomaru jumped on Inuyasha, holding his face to the floor.

"So you like pointing swords at your brother huh'?" He said smashing Inuyasha's face to the floor.

"Alright that's enough." Kagome and Sango ran over and picked the brothers up. Kagome held Inuyasha and Sango held Sesshomaru back from attacking his brother again.

"HE STARTED IT!!" Both brothers said pointing to one another.

"Well I'm gonna finish it!" Kagome yelled, "Sesshomaru do you have to something you want to say?"

"He should know not to shove mystery crap into my mouth! If I say I'm not hungry, then I'm _not hungry_!!" He shouted at them.

"Inuyasha, what do we say to Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha. He pouted and didn't say a word. "Inuyasha?!"

"Okay, okay." Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I pushed food in your mouth…and tackled you to the ground…and bit your leg and arms…and jumped on your back…and kicked you…and pointed a sword at you." Finally he stopped.

"Good, Sesshomaru, do you have anything to say to Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru

"There is no need for you to apologize to that halfbreed, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squawked. Miroku knocked him out cold with his staff. "You can continue now." Miroku said smiling.

"I'm…sorry for hitting you on the head…and pulling your ears and smashing your face to the ground." Sesshomaru said soft and timidly.

Inuyasha jumped on Sesshomaru and hugged him tight. "Brother!!" Inuyasha smiled.

"Aaawwww, that's so sweet!" Sango said. Inuyasha let go of Sesshomaru and stifled a yawn.

"It's getting pretty late, maybe we should put them to bed." Miroku said softly.

Sesshomaru took his fluffy boa and settled it on the floor next to the wall. Then he laid himself on the ground with his upper body leaning against the wall of the hut. Inuyasha crawled up on his lap and fell asleep. Rin yawned and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru." And with that, she walked off, but Sesshomaru grasped her arm. "What is them matter my Lord?"

"Sit here with me" He said

"W-why?"

"So I can protect you in your sleep."

She blushed at Sesshomaru, then smiled and lay next to him.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called for Kagome.

They looked at him in shock, especially Kagome.

"Y-you said my name." She said breathlessly.

"I want you to lay next to me." He asked.

Kagome blushed brighter than ever but then smiled and laid on the other side of him.

With Rin on his right, Kagome on his left, and chibi Inuyasha curled up on his lap, chibi Sesshomaru fell peacefully to sleep.

"Watching this is just confusing me more and more," Shippou whispered, "What has made Sesshomaru and Inuyasha become so affectionate toward each other and others?"

"I think it's best if they don't know anything about what their like as older." Sango said.

"This is very bad." Totosai added, "Now that the Dog General InuTaisho's sons are children, more and more enemies will come for them. You must protect them with your lives if you want them to live."

They all stared at the two sleeping demon children with worry.

"This is going to be a **_very_** long _week_." Kagome whispered.

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

**A/N: FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 2!!!! YAY ME!! I told you that I don't like to make my readers wait! I hope it was funny to you, I just thought about the first thing that young brothers would do. Wrestling and irritating each other! ANYWAY, READ N' REVIEW, PLEASE N' THANK YOU!!!**


	3. The Paint Fight and Down the Well!

**A/N: Heeyyyyy! It's me with chapter 3! I really don't like to make my readers wait because I know the feeling of having a writer stop the story at the beginning of the best part and not finishing it for like months! Sorry I had a moment, but enough talk…TIME FOR THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Yet again, I don't own Inuyasha so quit making me say and write it because my heart breaks every time I write a disclaimer! EITHER MAKE SOME MORE DAMN EPISODES OR SELL IT TO SOMEONE WHO WILL!

**Chapter 3: The Paint fight and Down the Well!**

Kagome awoke the next morning from the suns rays running through the door of the hut. She looked around to see that everyone was still asleep, but when she looked to her side, she realized that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were gone. She panicked.

Trying not to wake the others, Kagome tiptoed out of the hut and began her search. She checked every inch of the village. They were nowhere to be found. Then she searched the outer limits of the village. When she came upon the river, she saw Sesshomaru leaning against a tree staring at the river.

He noticed her coming and turned his head to her direction. "So you've awoken." He said.

"Why did you two leave the hut? You scared me to death!" Kagome sat besides the standing Sesshomaru. "Well, sorry I made you worry, I didn't know you cared so much." He replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"So where's Inuyasha?" She said looking around.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, I got another one Sesshy!" Inuyasha yelled popping out of the water with a fish in his left hand and waving at Sesshomaru with his right hand. "Hi Kagome!"

"Sesshy?" Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"He can't say Sesshomaru, so I told him he could either call me brother or Sesshy." He said still looking at his brother, "He woke me up saying he was hungry. I didn't trust him to go by himself so I went with him to find some breakfast."

"So…you didn't mind going with him?"

"Well…no. He's my brother after all, and I have to protect him. It's what my father would have wanted me to do. (He still thinks his father is still alive)

Kagome was a surprised. 'Older Sesshomaru would surely kill Inuyasha if he called him Sesshy and now he cares for his brothers safety. I wonder what made him change his attitude about half-demons or humans?' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha jumped out of the river and threw the fish into a pile of other dead fish. "Wow, that must have taken you all morning to catch." Kagome said. "Not at all, it's really fun, you should try it!" Inuyasha said attempting three cartwheels in a row.

"So, you caught all these fish for yourself?" She asked

"Of coarse not, I caught them for everyone." Inuyasha said

Aawww, you guess are so sweet, come on, let's get these fish back to the village."

They gathered up the fish and headed back to Keade's hut. When they got there, everyone seemed to be awake looking for them.

"Kagome, where did you to go with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Sango and Rin ran up to the three.

"I found them catching fish by the river. They caught our breakfast!" The three looked over at the two brothers. Inuyasha was squealing with joy as Sesshomaru was trying to entertain his brother by juggling the fish he was holding.

"He's pretty skilled with his hands. Too bad Inuyasha had to cut one off in the future." Kagome whispered to Sango and Rin very quietly so Sesshomaru does not overhear and ask questions.

Sesshomaru skinned the fish in seconds as Jaken cooked them with the staff of two heads. Inuyasha was trying to imitate his brother, but kept screwing up every time making everyone laugh at him. After everyone _(except Sesshomaru who this time avoided Inuyasha so he wouldn't pull the same thing he did yesterday)_ ate, Totosai and Myoga left knowing that Kagome and the others could handle everything. The rest of the large group started to discuss more about the matter of how to turn them back.

"Do you think we'll ever find Naruta or Naraku and turn them back to normal?" Shippou said as he finished painting using the paint that Kagome had given him from her Era.

"I don't think we should search for them just yet, we still have to decide on how to keep Inuyasha and Sesshomaru safe." Kagome added

"Kagome, what if they were to stay in your time?" Keade asked.

"I don't think so. If they were to change back to normal in the modern era, who knows what will happen. Kagome then got a premonition:

"Whoa! Look at those freaky looking humans!" One man said pointing to a back-to-normal Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"_How dare you call me a freak. You all will surely die for that mortals!" Sesshomaru growled, sending his whip of light into the crowd of humans. _

"_Heh, let me take care of these so called 'police'. WINDSCAR! Inuyasha roared the Tessaiga at the police that tried to stop them._

Kagome shuddered at the thought. "And besides, I don't think my family has time for babysitting."

They all sighed.

"Why do you all look so-OOOOOWWWWCH!" Sesshomaru yelped.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" Kagome asked a little startled.

Sesshomaru rubbed his back and turned around to see Inuyasha with a large sword (Tessaiga) behind his back, trying to hide it.

Inuyasha, did you just jab me in back with that sword?" Sesshomaru exclaimed

"Umm…no." He answered.

Sesshomaru growled, "Yes you did you little fool, don't lie!"

"Well, I didn't mean to, I was swinging the sword and you got in the way."

Sesshomaru knew he was lying again and smacked him in the head.

"Oww, what was that for!"

"Because that hurt! That sword even sparked some electricity at me. I could feel it!"

"Well you didn't have to hit me!"

"Little dumbass." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath.

"I heard that brother!" Inuyasha screamed

"Well you are a dumbass!" He screamed back

Inuyasha growled at his brother and picked up a bottle of green paint and slashed it at Sesshomaru causing a huge green splatter line across his face.

There was gasps and then silence. Sesshomaru put his hand to his face and felt the green paint, then looked at his hand to see the paint. Inuyasha burst out laughing, pissing off Sesshomaru that much more.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" He screamed

Inuyasha yelped and turned to run, but Sesshomaru already had him on the ground. He took a bottle of blue paint and poured it all over Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha then smeared purple paint on Sesshomaru's arms and neck. Pretty soon, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had got into all of the paint bottles and had a paint war. Rolling on top of each other continuing to pour paint on one other made them look like two fighting rainbows.

Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Shippou all were laughing at them hard. Miroku and Jaken were cheering them on. Keade was just shaking her head.

"Go Lord Sesshomaru, finish that halfbreed off quickly!" Jaken cheered.

"Come on Inuyasha, fight him off of you!" Miroku cheered.

"Alright that's enough. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, get off of each other." Kagome said when she was out of laughs. They ignored her and kept fighting.

"I said get off of each other!" They ignored her again and kept fighting. They ran out of paint and were now fighting with fists and claws.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please get off of Inuyasha." Rin said standing beside Kagome. They got no response. The brothers just kept fighting. Sesshomaru seemed really pissed when Inuyasha overpowered him for a second by pinning him to ground under him. His eyes began to glow red and he bared his fangs. He had never done this before since he was turned into a child and it scared the others who were watching the whole event.

Kagome gasped. She had to stop them before any blood was drawn. It didn't matter how small they were, they were still fighting and now they were fighting viscously. If she interfered, she would be dragged into them middle of the fight. There was only one thing she could do.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" She made a big mistake. Sesshomaru was still pinned under Inuyasha when she said it.

The beaded necklace on Inuyasha's neck started to glow, sending him crashing on top of Sesshomaru, knocking the breath out of his body.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Inuyasha, Sesshomaru! Are you guys okay?" Kagome and others ran to see if they were still conscious. Inuyasha had managed to roll off Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was lying on the floor gasping for air. Rin and Jaken ran over to help Sesshomaru sit up. Kagome picked up Inuyasha and laid him next to Sesshomaru, hoping that he didn't attack him again, but he didn't.

"They scared me for a second. I thought they were going to kill each other." Sango sighed.

"Next time, you shouldn't laugh or cheer them on." Keade said glaring at Sango, Kagome, Rin and Shippou for laughing, then glared at Miroku and Jaken for cheering them on."

"We though they were only play fighting, we never thought it would get that serious." Miroku said looking down at the floor, "I guess that when we were encouraging them on with our cheers, it made them fight more viscously. That's why Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and his fangs bared."

"This paint is sticky and wet!" Inuyasha whimpered looking at himself. Sesshomaru then looked at himself.

Inuyasha's face was entirely blue. His hair had large splotches of orange and his clothes were stained with yellow, pink, and brown splotches Kagome couldn't help but giggle. He looked like an Oompa Loompa! Sesshomaru's face was green with a small pink handprint on one cheek. There were huge black splotches in his hair. His arms and neck was purple and his clothes were a mixture of red, green, and pink.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's hair that had the huge black splotches witch almost looked like his hair was natural-black. Then an idea popped in her head.

"THAT'S IT!" Kagome yelled, startling everyone around her.

"What's it?" Sango asked.

Kagome ran to her backpack. "I'm going back to the modern era to get some supplies. I won't be gone long. In the mean time, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru need to be bathed, I'll leave that to you guys. Bye!" And with that, she ran out the door.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then at the paint stained dog demons. "This is going to be trouble."

Rin took Sesshomaru by the hand and walked him to the door. "Come on Lord Sesshomaru, I'll help you get that gunk out of your hair." They left with Jaken trailing behind them.

"I'll take care of their clothing, that leaves you and Shippou to bathe Inuyasha." Sango smiled and walked out the door, leaving Miroku and Shippou glancing nervously at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru took off his clothes and got into the water before Rin saw him completely nude. Rin took some of Kagome's shampoo that she had left behind and began to scrub the black and purple paint that was visible to her eyes.

"You know Rin, you don't have to bathe me, I only asked you to help me get the crap out of my hair."

"It's okay. I enjoy helping you in anyway I can my lord!" She said with a big smile.

"So, how did I get to know you anyway?" He asked curiously.

"My family was killed by bandits and I was left by myself in a forest. Then I saw you and you were wounded, so I tried to take care of you. Then I was in my old village getting you some more food when wolf demons chased me down into the forest and killed me. I was numb and cold and I couldn't move. I stood there watching these little imps poking at me." Her face lit up. "Then there was whip of light and I could move and I became warmer. When I opened my eyes, I saw you looking down at me. You had revived me with your sword!"

He just sat there, absorbing what he had just heard. 'Wow, did I really do all that? No wonder she was upset when I couldn't remember her. She looks up to me so much. She _loves_ me.' He thought to himself.

"I'm glad I revived you. You're a really good friend Rin…the first friend I've ever had."

Rin felt her heart wanting to pounce out of her chest. 'Lord Sesshomaru just called me his friend!' She smiled a bigger smile and began to bathe him again.

Meanwhile……

Miroku and Shippou were having hell trying to bathe Inuyasha. They had finally got him into the water, but only to cause more trouble for them. Inuyasha would dive under water, then pop out and splash Miroku with water, soaking him. Then he pretended to drown. When Shippou tried to help him, Inuyasha giggled and pulled Shippou into the water.

When they had got all of the paint off successfully, it was time for him to get out.

"Alright Inuyasha, Sango just gave me your freshly cleaned clothes, you can get out now." Miroku said.

"I don't want to get out!" Inuyasha said diving back into the water and back up.

"Why not?" Miroku asked frustrated.

"Because I don't want to wear clothes! I feel fine without them!" Inuyasha answered.

"Come on Inuyasha, you have to wear clothes." Shippou tried to change his mind but failed.

"Fine." Inuyasha stepped out of the water, and before Miroku could grab him to help him dress, Inuyasha ran off laughing and stark naked. (Which means completely nude)

"Dammit Inuyasha, come back here now!" Miroku ran off after Inuyasha with Shippou on his shoulder.

Sango waited with Rin and Jaken as Sesshomaru dressed behind a tree. When he came out, he was smiling and wiggling around in his clothing.

"Glad to see you feel better." Sango said sweetly. Sesshomaru just smiled at her.

Just then they all turned around to see a tiny laughing figure running toward them.

Inuyasha ran past them laughing. Sesshomaru quickly put his hand over Rin's eyes so that she couldn't see Inuyasha running with all of his glory for everyone to see.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, look at me Sesshy!" Inuyasha ran past his brother laughing, "try to catch me!"

Sesshomaru growled at his brother. "Inuyasha, you little pervert, come back here and put some clothes on!" Sesshomaru went running after his brother with Rin and Sango and soon Miroku and Shippou following behind leaving Jaken scratching his head.

Inuyasha ignored the fact that everyone was yelling at him to stop and kept running worry free. Then he saw a strange looking well in the middle of a field and decided to jump in it to hide from the others.

"Don't let him jump into the Bone Eaters Well!" Miroku shrieked

"Inuyasha wait!" Sesshomaru tried to pounce on Inuyasha but he already jumped in.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru looked down the well to see nothing but darkness. He didn't notice that Rin and the others were getting closer. Suddenly Rin bumped into Sesshomaru, making him lose his balance. He tried to grab onto something for support, but accidentally grabbed Rin's kimono and pulled her with him into the well. Sango tried to grab Rin from falling but lost balance and fell with them. Miroku tried to grab onto Sango's boomerang, but again lost balance and fell into the well with Shippou still on his shoulder. They were expecting a big impact with either the ground or with each other but nothing happened. The surrounding area turned purple and other different colors, and then turned back into the dark square of inside the well.

Sesshomaru had grabbed Inuyasha's clothes from Miroku and covered Inuyasha. He then checked Rin for any scratches or bruises. "Sorry Rin, I didn't mean to pull you in." Sesshomaru told Rin sheepishly. "It's alright my lord. It didn't hurt that bad." Rin smiled at him. Sango dusted off the dirt and looked up. "I wonder if we're still in our time?"

"Someone needs to go check." Miroku said, but as soon as he finished, there was a voice that came from the top of the well.

"Is somebody down there?" A boys voice echoed through the well.

"Yes, we're down here and we need help getting out!" Sango shouted back.

"Okay, I just need to get a ladder." The boy shouted back.

"No need." Sesshomaru said. He slung Rin over his left shoulder, and then slung Inuyasha on his right. He took Shippou and held him with one hand and took Sango's hand in his other. He crouched, and then shot up through the well. When he landed on the floor next to the well, he shook everybody off of him. The boy just looked at Sesshomaru and the others in amazement.

"H-hi, I'm Souta." The boy said.

"……I'm Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said looking at the boy in a bit of confusion.

"Wait a minuet. Souta? Are you Kagome's younger brother?" Sango asked examining the boy.

"You must be Kagome's friends from the Feudal Era!" Souta said in awe.

"Umm…can you tell us where we are?" Sango asked again.

"Your five hundred years in the future in the Higurashi shrine." Souta said.

He saw everyone's shocked expression and smiled. "You must be confused enough, follow me to my house, my mom should be home soon."

They started to walk when they heard a furious voice down the well. "Hey, don't forget about me you fools!" Miroku shouted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the monk." Sesshomaru was about to jump in the well when Sango stopped him.

"I think he can get out of there himself, after all, he was the one that put us in this mess by not looking out for Inuyasha properly." She said with a grin. And they walked off leaving Miroku cursing and yelling.

They walked from the shrine to Souta's house. They looked around at their weird surroundings. Large houses and hard gray platforms (the concrete) and off in the distance were large buildings.

"This place is so strange." Sango whispered to Sesshomaru who nodded. Souta opened the door to let them in. The inside of the house was even stranger. Large rooms with soft carpeting. There were large cushions in the middle room and a big square box with one side made of glass. It was a two-story house. "Make yourself at home while I go get my grandpa." Souta left the group standing in confusion at the house's appearance.

Sesshomaru walked over and sat on the couch and Rin sat beside him and Shippou beside her. Sango sat in the big recliner and Inuyasha crawled around on all fours sniffing around. Then he came upon the television.

"What is this strange box?" He sniffed it and started pushing the buttons until he pushed the 'POWER' button. The screen glowed and there was the sound of people's screams and laughter. Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, and Shippou were startled by it, especially Inuyasha who screamed and jumped on Sesshomaru's lap.

"THE BOX ATTACKED ME!" Inuyasha screamed into Sesshomaru's kimono.

"I'll kill it for you." Sesshomaru leaped off the couch and walked up to the box carefully. He raised his hand, which glowed green and was ready to attack it.

"NO! DON'T HURT THE T.V!" Souta ran in front of the TV and turned it off.

"But it tried to hurt my younger brother." Sesshomaru was confused.

"It's just a TV. It's not alive or anything and it surly wouldn't or couldn't hurt anyone." Souta explained.

Just then, Mrs. Higurashi and grandpa walked into the living room to hear the commotion. "Souta I just got home and I heard some screaming. Is everything all right in"- Mrs. Higurashi stopped talking when she saw all of the unfamiliar faces in the room.

"I wasn't expecting visitors. I would have fixed tea if I knew, I'll go make some now." She said sweetly and walked to the kitchen.

Miroku walked in with a pissed expression and a few scratches from climbing the well.

"Finally I found you guys, where are we anyway?" He said calming down.

"Five hundred years in the future." Shippou said. Miroku just kept a blank look as if he couldn't believe it.

Mrs. Higurashi walked in with some fresh tea. "Here, my father already had some made. Enjoy!" She said placing the cups on the coffee table that sat in the middle of the other furniture. Rin took one, then Sango, and finally Miroku and Shippou.

"So, are you friends of my daughter Kagome?" She asked.

"Yes we are and it's a pleasure to meet you." Miroku said after a sip of the tea.

"Well I must know your names?" She said.

"I'm Sango, a demon exterminator, This is Miroku, he's a monk, this is Rin, this is Shippou who is a fox demon, and the two silver haired kids were once young adults are named Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who were transformed by a spell that an evil demon inflicted on them." Sango explained to the Higurashi's.

"Wait, did you say Inuyasha?" Souta asked with all three Higurashi family members (Souta, Mrs. Higurashi, and the grandpa) looking at them in surprise.

"Yes." Sango said pointing to Inuyasha who was trying to steal Shippou's tea.

"I knew he looked familiar mama, I just knew it!" Souta ran over to Inuyasha and started to feel his small ears.

"You know about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked bewildered.

"Why yes, he comes through the well to see Kagome when she's back at our time." Mrs. Higurashi answered. "Oh and by the way, Kagome should be home any minuet. She had to run a few errands."

The rest of the group and Kagome's family waited patiently for Kagome to return, unaware of what is to come for the small dog demons in the Modern Era.

TO BE CONTINUED……

**A/N: I'm sorry that I had to stop here, go ahead and yell at me through the computer if you want. I hope you liked my story! READ N' REVIEW! PLEASE N' THANK YOU!**


	4. The Modern Era!

A/N: I know what your thinking… 'ABOUT TIME' was I right! Anyway, I got chapter 4 finally finished. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I-do-not-own-Inuyasha-or-anything-that-involves-him! There that wasn't so bad……….burst out sobbing YES IT WAS!**

_**Chapter 4: The Modern Era!**_

Kagome had gone to her time to fetch some needed supplies for her little plan. As soon as she was finished shopping for them, she ran straight home, attempting not to waste time. Everything had seemed as usual as ever in her time, which pleased her, but when she got to the entrance to her house, she stopped. There was the faint and familiar small voice that she had grown used to. "Oh no, it couldn't be"- She said opening the door to unleash the sight that was the very reason she stopped talking.

Inuyasha was sitting on top of the counter in the kitchen playing with some soup-spoons. He then saw Kagome enter the house and squealed with joy. "Hello! I missed you! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"AAAAAAHHHH! W-what are you doing in the Modern Era!" Kagome screamed in surprise. Then Sesshomaru barged in the kitchen in attack mode. "What happened, I heard screaming, where's the danger!" He said quickly, then he saw Kagome. "Oh Kagome, you're back." Sesshomaru said as he relaxed. "YOU'RE HERE TOO!" Kagome screamed at Sesshomaru. Then Rin ran up behind Sesshomaru, followed by Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. "THEY'RE HERE TOO! WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE!" Finally Kagome calmed down when she saw her mom and younger brother enter the room.

"Now, now Kagome, that is not how we treat our guests." Her mother said softly.

"Guests!" Kagome said

Souta spoke up. "Yeah, I found them at the well. I couldn't just let them sit down there confused so I took them into our house."

"I don't get it. Why were you guys at the well following me?" Kagome asked turning her gaze at her feudal companions. They all gazed down at a happy and adorably innocent looking Inuyasha. She sighed. "You guys shouldn't be here…wait…where's Jaken and Keade?" They had just realized that with all of the commotion that had been going on, they had forgotten that they left Jaken and Keade back at the village in the Feudal Era.

"Hee-hee-hee…umm…I guess we left them back at the Feudal Era." Sango smiled.

"Anyway," Sesshomaru began, "I hate to brake up this starting conversation, but I need to get out of this house for some fresh air. Maybe I could walk around this strange, new time zone. Who wants to come with me?"

"I dooooo!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Me too!" Rin said

"Can I take them to the park Sis? I'll watch them real carefully. Please?" Souta begged.

"Actually Kagome, I would love to see more of your time." Sango said and Shippou nodded.

"And I could go with Sango of coarse for protection if anything were to happen." Miroku said as he moved his sly hand up to Sango's rear.

"Grrrrrrr, Lecherous monk, I thought I told you to stop!" Sango slapped him hard in the face. Miroku stood there with a slap mark appearing on his face. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at Miroku and Sango.

"Well…I guess, but be careful, I know that this time is not as dangerous than the Feudal Era, but still, there are some things about this time that you wouldn't understand." Kagome said. Then she turned to Souta with an evil glare. "Souta, if anything and I mean **_anything _**happens to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, I'll be sure to inform them when they're older." Souta gulped. He didn't know whether that was a threat or something else so he just took it as a threat.

Before they left, Kagome told them something very important. "And one more thing, do not and I repeat **do not **let anyone know that Shippou, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha are demons. If anyone asks just make up a good excuse." And with a nod, they left.

Kagome stayed behind to finish some business on her little plan that she thought of earlier and Souta took the rest of the gang to the park for him and the other kids (Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin, Shippou) to play.

When they got to the park, Miroku and Sango sat on the benches to watch the kids play. Shippou grew attached to the swing and Rin sat and enjoyed that sight of Souta, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha play-wrestling and tackling each other.

"It seems that Sesshomaru has made another friend." Miroku said to Sango.

"All Souta and Sesshomaru did on the way to the park was talk friendly. You know, if he didn't hate humans as an adult, he would be a very kind person, who knows, maybe be a lot more brotherly towards Inuyasha and possibly become our ally against Naraku." Sango replied.

The boys played for a long time while Rin watched. Souta would use his wrestling moves he learned from watching television on Sesshomaru. He would let Souta tackle him to make things even, but he sometimes used his speed to trick Souta and wrestle him to the ground. Then they would team up on Inuyasha. One would hold him down while the other would tickle him until Inuyasha was out of breath. Inuyasha dog-piled Souta. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice a group of young boys coming toward the park. Sesshomaru caught their scent and stood up. Souta noticed the boys coming and looked nervous.

"Come on, we better leave." Souta said and stood up.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I know those boys. The big one in front is the leader Koji. He's kind of like the school bully because he's much older on a count that he's flunked about two or three grades. For some reason, he picks on kids that he doesn't like for no reason, and one of those kids is me." Souta explained to the two dog demon children.

"Heeyyyy Souta!" Koji said mockingly.

"Umm…hey Koji." Souta said with a hint of nervous in his voice.

Koji looked from Souta to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Who's the freaks?"

"Freaks!" Sesshomaru growled at the boy. "How dare you call Sesshomaru, Prince of the Western Lands a freak!"

"Sesshomaru? That's a weird name," Koji laughed at him, "But it suits a freak!" The other boys behind him snickered and laughed.

Sesshomaru growled and took two steps toward the boy, getting ready to attack when Souta stopped him. "Just ignore them, their idiots anyway. Let's go." Koji grew angry and grabbed Souta by the collar of his shirt. "You just call me an idiot? You're gonna pay for that Souta!"

"Hey, let him go you bullies!" Rin yelled at them. Inuyasha growled at Koji and kicked him the shin. "Let him go!" Inuyasha shrieked and then bit his arm. Koji yelped in pain and let go of Souta. He slapped Inuyasha to the ground.

"I'm gonna enjoy beatin' the life outta both of you!" He threatened and took a step forward at Souta and Inuyasha. Just then Sesshomaru went into lightening speed and stopped right in front of Koji. "You harm one hair on their heads and I'll tear you to PIECES!" He growled at the boy. Koji attempted to punch Sesshomaru, but again Sesshomaru used his lightening speed to dodge the slow attack. Then Sesshomaru punched Koji in the face. Koji was thrown a few feet back by the impact.

The other boys backed away from Koji in fear of getting hit themselves. Sesshomaru jumped and appeared standing on top of Koji. Good thing he was light weight. "So…a fat little brainless brat thinks he could take _me _on?" He hissed at the boy, sounding much like his old older self. He then jumped off the boy and stood a few feet away from him. "Come on and take me if you think you can…I'm in the mood to kick some ass anyway." Sesshomaru smirked with a grin; sounding _a lot more _like his old older self!

Koji stood up and wiped his mouth. "Lucky shot you little brat!" He yelled at the silver haired boy. He charged after Sesshomaru again. He threw punches after punches at Sesshomaru, hoping that one of them actually him, but none of them did. Sesshomaru dodged every punch and jumped behind him and did a famous Chuck Norris Round-House Kick (Although he doesn't know who in the world Chuck Norris is.) The boy went flying to the ground on his face.

"Get'em Sesshy! Show no mercy!" Inuyasha cheered on and Souta and Rin just sat amazed. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were watching the whole event in awe.

The boy named Koji just laid there on the ground not moving. Sesshomaru walked up to him, thinking that he was unconscious or passed out. But Sesshomaru underestimated Koji. He flew up and punched Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru managed to pull his head back far enough for the boy to only graze his cheek. He fell back on his bottom, still keeping a gaze at Koji. There were gasps that rang through the park. Everyone's eyes were huge. And then there was silence.

Sesshomaru raised his hand to his cheek. There was a slight red mark. It didn't hurt badly, but Sesshomaru could feel it tingling with slight pain. His eyes sharply turned back to Koji who had a sly grin on his face with pride. Before anyone could realize what was going on, Sesshomaru flew at Koji, pinning him to the ground. His hand rose above his head and turned green. His eyes turned crimson and his faint reddish-purplish slashes became deep purple. The boy's eyes showed complete fear. This silver haired freak was a monster of some sort!

Miroku and Sango ran to Sesshomaru. Miroku pulled him off before he could strike Koji and **_kill_** him. Sesshomaru turned back to his normal feature and started wailing and clawing at the air to be released. "Let me go, I'll skin him alive! I'll even make it look like an accident!" He growled at Miroku. Miroku turned to look at all of the frightened boys. "See what happens when you start fights! Nothing good ever comes from it but a broken nose and a swollen face!" Miroku scolded them, "Now run back home before I release him!" The boys turned and ran off, fearing the weird dressed man's words. They didn't want to know what would happen to them if he really did let the silver haired boy attack them.

"Wow Lord Sesshomaru, you really taught that _Koji_ guy a lesson!" Rin cheered.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could fight like that! You're awesome!" Souta added.

"Feh, he should have known better than to mess with me and my friends." Sesshomaru said proudly. His comment made Sango and Miroku look at each other in surprise.

"It _is_ getting pretty late, we should get back to Kagome's house." Sango said and with that they began their walk home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minuets later, they had gotten back to Kagome's house. When they opened the door, Mrs. Higurashi was preparing food for dinner.

"Oh, I see that you came back safely." She said sweetly. "Make yourself comfortable in the living room, dinner's almost ready.

Kagome was reading something out of her math textbook when she heard their voices. "How was your trip to the park?" She asked Sango and Miroku.

"It was…interesting." She answered looking down at Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at them confused. "Interesting? What do you m,"- she stopped as soon as she saw Sesshomaru's face.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked at Kagome's stare. She walked up to him and took his face in her hand and examined his right cheek. "What happened to your face?" She exclaimed.

"Umm…I got in a fight?" He said timidly.

"A fight! A fight with who?" She gave a death glare at Souta, then at Miroku and Sango.

"Well…that kid named Koji that sometimes picks on me at school…well…he started some trouble with us at the park and threatened me and Inuyasha. Then Sesshomaru stuck up for us. Koji started the fight, not Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was just defending himself." Souta left out the part about Sesshomaru wanting to continue the fight and turning into a scary demon and almost killing Koji.

"So…you stuck up for Inuyasha and Souta?" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. He gave a proud smile and punched his hand to his chest. "It's what a good and loyal friend and brother would do!" He said proudly. Kagome smiled at him.

Mrs.Higurashi walked into in living room. "Dinner's ready! I hope your all hungry, I made steak!"

"What's steak?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both asked.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Mrs.Higurashi had made a huge dinner of steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and of coarse a heaping bowl of rice. Kagome, Souta, and Grandpa thought nothing of it and started eating, but the others just looked at their plates. Inuyasha sniffed at his food, then plunged his face into the mashed potatoes, Rin gave Sesshomaru a trusting smile and started eating. Miroku looked at the unfamiliar food then at Rin and Inuyasha, who were enjoying the food before them. Pretty soon, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were eating. Sesshomaru just sat there staring at his food.

"Go ahead my lord, try it. It's delicious!" Rin said between gulps.

"Here Sesshy!" Inuyasha ripped off some steak and handed it to Sesshomaru, who in returned flinched, remembering the last time Inuyasha held food to his face. Inuyasha didn't move, he just sat there holding out the piece of steak to his brother. Sesshomaru smiled at his brother's new manners. He ignored the piece of steak and looked at his own. He ripped off a piece of the steak on his plate and took a bite, then another, and another. Inuyasha squealed and started to tear apart the rest of his food with his claws and fangs.

10 Minuets Later…

"Ugh…I don't think I can eat another bite!" Sango pushed away her plate.

"Me neither, I haven't had a meal like that in a long time!" Shippou said as he rolled over on his back.

"Thank you for liking my food so much, but I had made desert for everyone." Mrs.Higurashi took out a huge chocolate cake that was the same size as Inuyasha and put in on the little eating table. They just stared at it in awe.

"Umm…what on Earth is that thing?" Sesshomaru poked at the cake.

"It's desert, or chocolate cake to describe it." Mrs.Higurashi said. Inuyasha scooped some of the icing with his finger and tasted it. His eyes widened and he smiled bigger than he has ever smiled before. He shrieked with joy and body-slammed into the cake, splattering it all over the rest of the members in the house. He started to roll in the now sludge remaining cake like a little piggy.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome scolded, "Look at you, you're filthy! You'll have to be bathed again.

"Oh, no! I'm not going through that again!" Miroku shrieked

"Yeah! Inuyasha put us through a lot of trouble trying to bathe him last time!" Shippou added.

"Don't worry, I'll help bathe him how bad could he be?" Kagome asked. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Sesshomaru started chuckling loudly. "Good luck!" he laughed and left the room leaving a sweat drop on Kagome's head.

Sesshomaru sat on the couch with Rin next him and Souta sitting on the other side of him. Miroku was lying on the floor and Sango and Shippou were back on the recliner. Kagome took Inuyasha into the bathroom down the hall to bathe him. It was peaceful and quiet until they heard Kagome's screams.

"For god sakes Inuyasha, get into the water!" Kagome screamed from in the bathroom.

"No! It's too hot!"

"……There, how is it now."

"It's too cold!"

Arrgh, just get into the water!"

"NO!"

Then they heard the loud sounds of splashing.

"YES, FINALLY!" Kagome yelled out.

"NOOOOOO!" Inuyasha screamed.

Inuyasha, damn it, just stay still!" Kagome screamed.

"NO!"

"If you don't, I'll accidentally get soap in your eyes!"

Too late…

"OOOWWWW! You've blinded me!"

"You're not blinded, just let me rinse your eyes out!"

"OOOOWWWW, it hurts!"

"Just stay still!"

"NO, it hurts!"

"Wow, Inuyasha's really torturing her in there." Shippou said. "I know, isn't it funny!" Sesshomaru started laughing.

"Actually, I feel sorry for her, it wasn't easy for me and Miroku, and we were two people, Kagome's on her own." Shippou responded.

"I think we should wait awhile." Sesshomaru said.

"EEEEEWWWWW! Inuyasha sit down! I don't wanna see _that_, you little perve!" Came yet another shriek from Kagome.

"Yep, we should definitely wait awhile." Sesshomaru said again.

It was quiet for about 10 more minuets until they started screaming again.

"Inuyasha, I said PUT IT ON!" Kagome screamed again.

"No! Those are weird clothes!"

"Well, if you didn't roll in that cake like a little piggy, you wouldn't have to wear these clothes! Now put on the clothes!"

"No! Why can't I wear my old clothes, I'll just lick off the sweet brown stuff!"

"No! It's in the wash, now put these on!"

After another 5 minuets, Inuyasha came running into the living room with wearing Souta's old P.J's and a big smile. He plopped on the couch next to his brother. Then Kagome staggered slowly behind him. Her clothes were sopping and her hair was wild and ruffled. She wore a very tired expression.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Rin said

"Yeah, you look like an old wet rat!" Sesshomaru started laughing at his own remark.

Kagome gave him an 'I'll kill you so horribly you'd want to die a million times' look and he trembled behind Rin.

She sighed, "At least I got that out of the way, now, I am really gonna need all of your attention." She said. She noticed that everyone in the room was already looking at her and began.

"The reason I left to go to this time is because I had a very good idea. I went to the store to get some supplies," She pulled out some bottles of strange goo and some other things from a bag she was carrying. "I'm going to need Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to come with me, this might take a while." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jumped off the couch and followed Kagome into the other room.

Then there was silence again. "I wonder what she's doing with them?" Rin whispered to Souta. "Knowing my sister, she's always had good ideas." He said with a smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1 hour later…

Rin was almost asleep on the couch. Shippou was snoring peacefully on Sango's lap and Miroku had fallen asleep on the floor. Then everyone was alert by the sounds of blood-curdling screams.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sesshomaru came screaming and running and stumbling into the living room. Or…at least…they thought it was Sesshomaru. He fell to his knees in shock. "M-m-my-my HAIR! My beautiful silver hair! What did that witch do to it?" Everyone gasped at Sesshomaru's hair. It was…black?

Kagome came running behind Sesshomaru. "It's okay Sesshomaru, it's not permanent, it's only temporary. Calm down."

"Kagome, what did you do to him? He looks human. Even his crescent moon and slashes are gone." Sango said, almost speechless.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wider. "WHAT!" He grabbed the mirror that Kagome held in her hands and looked into it. His skin grew paler. He whispered so low that they could hardly hear him: "I'm a human…a mortal…I'm no longer a graceful demon…I'm…I'm…a mortal." His anger grew and he turned to Kagome and growled: "Change. Me. Back. This. INSTENT!"

Kagome took a step back in surprise. "C-calm down Sesshomaru, y-you're not a human, It's just some temporary hair dye and some cover-up make-up, don't worry."

Sesshomaru calmed his breathing and fell back to his knees. Inuyasha came running past Kagome and looked around at everyone. He looked even more adorable with black hair and black puppy-dog ears.

"Whoa, Sesshy, look at us!" He then started to giggle, "Don't we look weird?"

"Why did you that to them Kagome?" Shippou said as he stared at both of the human looking dog demons.

"I thought that if I could make them look more like humans, they would be harder to identify by demons, especially Naraku." She told them

"But what about their scent. I can easily recognize them by their dog-like scent. And If I can, then surely other demons will." Shippou pointed out

"I'll think of something later on. I'm just too tired to care right now." Kagome said.

"Aaawww, they look sooo adorable!" Rin clapped her hands together.

Sesshomaru got up and cleared his throat. Still in a daze he started to walk to Kagome's room. "I haven't been this exhausted in my whole life…I'm going to bed." And with that, he was gone from sight. "Wait for me Sesshy!" Inuyasha followed his brother. "I think we all should get a good night sleep, we should leave for the Feudal Era tomorrow." Miroku said and laid on the couch.

"I've kind of grown attached to this large and comfy chair, I think I'll sleep here tonight." Sango said with a yawn at the last part.

"Sango, you don't mind if I sleep in your lap?" Shippou asked. "No, not at all." She said sweetly.

"Kagome, why don't you go take a shower and I'll go make some coffee for you. You look like you could use some." Mrs. Higurashi said softly to her daughter.

"Thanks mama, that sounds great." Kagome said tiredly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Midnight…

Sesshomaru laid on one of the 'sleeping bags' that Kagome had laid down for them on the floor of her room. Inuyasha was curled up beside him and Rin was laying on the other sleeping bag next to his. Then he was awoken by the sound of Rin's whimpers. Sesshomaru turned around to see that Rin's feet were flinching rapidly. 'Was she running in her dreams?' He thought to himself. He could smell the fear increase and see the frightened expression on her face. Sesshomaru could hear her whispered whimpers: "no…please…someone…please…help me." She was having a nightmare.

Sesshomaru hated having nightmares. Especially the ones where he dreamed of his mother's death. He was very young when she died, but he still knew what death was and knew that he would never see her again. His thoughts saddened him, so he shook them off. Rin needed to be woken up.

Moving very softly, trying not to wake Inuyasha, he moved over to Rin and began to lightly shake her. "Rin. Wake up Rin, wake up." He said in a very soft whisper. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she found herself looking up into two golden eyes. For a brief second, she thought that Sesshomaru was back to normal because of the dream she had, but then remembered that he wasn't.

"L-lord Sesshomaru?" she stirred. Then unexpectedly, she threw her arms around him and started to cry softly into his chest.

"Rin, did you have a bad dream?" He asked, a little worried.

"It-it was the wolves," she managed to say through her sobs, "The wolves chased me into the forest. I was running as fast as I could, but I tripped over a root and fell.

'Well, that explains the movement of her feet from earlier.' He thought.

"Then they jumped on me and…and…" she started to cry a little harder, "They started to bite me and rip at my flesh……and then I was cold and alone."

Sesshomaru cringed at the explanation of her nightmare.

Rin stopped crying and raised her head to looked at him through tear-swollen eyes. "Then I woke up and you were comforting me and looking down at me…just like you did back then."

He smiled down at her, then laid back with Rin still clinging on to him. She snuggled next to him, her head rested on his shoulder. His right arm was wrapped around her in a comforting way

"Don't worry Rin, that foolish nightmare is over, don't be sad." He said, "No one will ever hurt you while I'm near…I promise."

With such comforting words, Rin drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru watched her and smiled. "I promise." He whispered once more and fell into a peaceful sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…… 

A/N: finished with chapter 4, hoped ya' liked it. I added a short little drabble between Sesshomaru and Rin just to end the chapter. I hoped ya' liked that one too.

YOU MUST READ THIS! DON'T GET ANY SICK IDEAS OVER THE 'SESSHOMARU AND RIN DRABBLE AT THE END'. THEY ARE JUST KIDS AND THEY DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER IN THAT SICK WAY! SO DON'T BE A SICK PERVERT!


	5. Protect and Plunder!

**A/N: I am so very, very sorry that I made those of you who enjoy this story wait. I got a case of Writers Block. I hope this chapter is to your liking. It's not as funny as the other ones, but I still hope you like it. ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything that pertains to him. _But this story is MY property and MY creation! So Go To Hell If You Don't Think So!!!_**

**_Writers Block:_ Kukukukukuku!! I strike again!**

**_Bluecrazed: _ AAAAHHH!! Nooo! Get outta' my head! Leave my brain alone!!**

**_Writers Block: _Never!! Mwahahahahaaa!!**

**_Bluecrazed: _NOOO!! Help me! Writers Block has got me!!**

**_Writers Block: _Mwahahahahaa!! You'll never escape me! NEVER!!**

_**Bluecrazed: **/yells at the sky/_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! **

**Chapter 5: Protect and Plunder! (Don't know much about the title, it's sounds good though!!)**

The Next Morning… 

Sesshomaru's ears twitched. He could hear the whispers of voices through his sleep. "Isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever seen!?" One voice whispered hoarsely. The other voice giggled. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and staring down at him were Kagome and Sango.

"What is the matter with you two!?" He said angrily.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, you and Rin and Inuyasha just look sooo adorable like that! I just gotta take a picture!" Kagome squealed.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru looked at Rin that was snuggled very close to him with her hands rapped around him and one of his hands rapped around her. Inuyasha was on the other side of him, curled up. He was clenching on to Sesshomaru's left arm like a teddy bear.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Rin was having nightmares, so I calmed her." He explained, "She dreamed that wolf demons attacked her and killed her, then I revived her. From what she told me, that's how we both met."

Sango looked over at Kagome, who in return, looked back at Sango. "Wolf demons? Could Rin be talking about Koga?" Sango said worried. Sesshomaru made a mental note: 'Note to self: track down this 'Koga' demon and destroy him.' He started to sit up when he was pushed back down. "Hey, what was that for!?" He growled. Then, there was a flash of white light, leaving Sesshomaru seeing dots. "Sorry, but I wouldn't be able to get another picture of this as long as I live." Kagome smiled. **(the picture comes along in a future chapter)**

Rin stretched and opened her eyes. "Good morning everyone." She said tiredly. She sat up with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stirred with all of the commotion, then opened his large, golden orbs. His eyes and his ears were the only thing that made him still look something like a demon. The black dye in both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's hair didn't wear off, although the cover up on Sesshomaru's face would have to be reapplied.

"Morning!" Inuyasha squealed, jumping to his feet. He gave Sesshomaru a hug. Then started to sniff the air. "I smell food!" He shrieked. Inuyasha ran past Kagome and Sango and ran down the stairs. **(A/N: sorry, I didn't mention that Kagome's room was upstairs in the last chapter. Again, sorry!)** The others soon followed.

Inuyasha barged into the kitchen to see what the smell was. Mrs. Higurashi was cooking bacon and eggs, along with some kind of breakfast roll, Souta was already eating breakfast, and Grandpa was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Inuyasha!" Souta said

"Oh, good morning Inuyasha, I have breakfast ready if you want some?" Mrs. Higurashi handed Inuyasha a plate of food and Inuyasha started eating it greedily. "Does anyone else want some?" She said to Kagome and the others who followed Inuyasha in the kitchen.

"Thank you mama, but we really need to be getting back to the Feudal Era, Jaken and Keade are probably very worried about us." Kagome said.

"Alright, I won't stop you." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, sitting next to a gorging Inuyasha.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After Inuyasha finished eating, he put on his freshly washed, red clothing. Kagome finished packing and then applied cover-up make-up to Sesshomaru's face and wrists to conceal his marks, and then she gave Inuyasha a red cap—that was a bit too big for him— to wear to hide his ears. He stubbornly threw it back so she had to force it on his little scull.

"Take care Kagome and please stay safe." Mrs. Higurashi hugged Kagome as they were standing next to the Bone Eaters Well. Souta was saying his goodbyes' to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Rin.

"So long you guys, it was a real pleasure to meet you all." Souta said, "Thanks Sesshomaru for helping me deal with Koji, I don't think he'll be bothering me any time soon." He laughed. "But, promise me you guys will come visit again soon." Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. 'When I turn back to _normal_, will I remember to visit Souta? Will I even remember him?' Sesshomaru thought. He smiled and said: "If I ever have a chance, you know I will."

Kagome picked Inuyasha up and sat on the edge of the Well. "So long!" Kagome then jumped in the Well with Rin and Sesshomaru following behind, then Miroku, Sango, and Shippou after that.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Well's insides turned into a sparkling mass of colors then transformed back into the four small, dark brick walls. They crawled out of the Well and into a grassy meadow.

"It's good to be home." Miroku moaned, stretching. Sango nodded in agreement.

The group traveled to Keade's village. When they arrived, eyes were still staring as they entered the village, but they weren't stares of fear and alert, they were stares of adoration and admiration. Two middle-aged looking women walked over to them and asked: "We just had to come over and see these little joys," The first lady said, the other agreed. They both leaned to look at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin. "Oh how adorable they look!" The second lady cried, examining Rin, then Inuyasha. The first lady pinched Sesshomaru's cheeks, which highly irritated him. "The boys eyes are so beautiful. Were they born like that?" She questioned.

"Yes, that's their natural eye color." Kagome told them.

"What's this strange head gear on the little one's head?" She asked again, attempting to touch the red cap on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha ran behind Kagome and grabbed onto her leg timidly. "Don't be shy Inuyasha, they just want to say hello and compliment how handsome you are." Kagome said to Inuyasha. The two ladies smiled and started to whisper to each other.

"Such a caring mother." One told the other. Kagome shot her head up, blushing madly.

"What?! No! No, they're not my children, I'm _way_ too young to have kids!"

"They're not yours? Then who's are they?" One of the ladies asked worried.

"Umm…they're umm…my…siblings! That's right, they're my younger siblings." Kagome said, taking all three of the kids in her arms and giving them a huge group hug. Sesshomaru shot her a look, and she nudged him to play along. Inuyasha on the other hand, was too young to know when someone lies so he believed her story and stared at her with his mouth open.

"SISTER!!!" Inuyasha squeezed Kagome tight.

"Uhh…yeah… right…sister…" Sesshomaru tried to sound at least a little enthusiastic.

"Oh how sweet!" Said the second lady, "Well, we should be going now. See you later, angels!" She waved at the kids and also Kagome.

"Whew! That was close!" Kagome wiped her forehead.

"Sister, huh?" Sesshomaru looked up at her with another 'look'.

"It was just a cover up, you know I'm not really your sister."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shrieked, "But you said you were!"

"She was just lying Inuyasha, calm down." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Aaaawww." Inuyasha pouted.

Their little conversation was interrupted by the sound of shrieks.

"Lord Sesshomaru! My lord, you've returned and"- Jaken came running and stopped abruptly when he saw a human looking chibie Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"AAAAAHHH!!!! W-w-what have you d-done to them!?" Jaken pounced on Sesshomaru, tackling him to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru, y-your human!" He shrieked.

"I'm not human, now get off me!!" Sesshomaru growled. Jaken jumped off Sesshomaru and started scolding Kagome.

"Look here you witch! Whatever spell you put upon my lord, you'd better destroy it now!!"

"Look here you stupid toad, I'm not a witch and I don't appreciate being called one. Also, I have put make up on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to hide their identities…hmph, more than you've ever done!!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at the toad demon.

"You insolent wench!" Jaken waved his staff in the air at Kagome. Just then, in a flash, his staff was jerked out of his hands, and in another quick motion, he was hit with the staff and was knocked to the ground unconscious. There behind him was Sesshomaru, holding the Staff of Two Heads in his hands.

"Damn, he's annoying. I had to shut him up somehow." Sesshomaru threw the staff on Jakens' unconscious body.

Keade walked up to them after hearing all of the commotion.

"My goodness! These young ones look human! What has happened to them?" Keade examined the two boys.

"I guess I'll have to tell this story to _everyone_ over and over again." Kagome let out a deep sigh. "Oh well, can we go inside your hut for awhile? I need to talk to these two." She stared down at the innocent but devilish chibie brothers.

They went to Keade's hut and settled down, Miroku dragging Jakens' body along the ground behind him.

"Alright, first things first," Kagome started, "Sesshomaru. Inuyasha. Since you have to look human for a while, you have to act like one too. That means you can't use any of your powers unless immediate emergencies, Okay?"

"WHAT!? That's not fair! I love my powers!" Sesshomaru jumped to his feet.

"It's for your own protection and since I'm older than you, you will do as I say." Kagome said. 'Oh my god, I really _am_ starting to act like a mother!' She thought.

"You have no such power over me woman!" He sneered. It was as if he was the old Sesshomaru, but with a child's voice.

"Don't back-sass me young man!" Kagome scolded. Sesshomaru looked surprised.

"I am insulted by this! _Back-sassing you_! Feh, I'll show you _back-sass_!" He growled.

Kagome's anger flared, but she tried to keep her cool. "Sesshomaru, you're setting a bad example for Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly.

"Feh! Like I give a damn!?!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"And about that cursing! You're just a kid! You don't need to say such foul words!" Kagome waved her index finger back and forth in Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru slapped her hand away. "I'll say whatever I feel like!! Damn, hell, damn, hell!!"

Inuyasha laughed so hard, he was on his knees. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Keade, and even Kirara and Jaken (who had woken up) was turning their heads to either Kagome or Sesshomaru when they would argue back in forth.

"Fine!! Then I guess you're going to the corner then!?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked bewildered. "Corner? What do mean- Hey, hey! Let me go!! I said unhand me woman, NOW!!" Kagome took Sesshomaru by his arm and dragged to him to one of the corners of the hut. "As your temporary guardian, you're going to get a time-out. Now I want you to stand right here, facing the wall for 5 minuets. Understood?!"

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she grew two heads. "You're crazy!!"

"You need obedience!! Now stay right here!!" Kagome walked back to the others, who were too surprised to speak. Sesshomaru yelled back at her, but surprisingly followed her orders and stood there facing the corner of the hut. "I'll get you for this Kagome, I'll get you!!" Kagome turned around and gave him a death glare. "Do you want to extend your time!?!"

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru pouted, but didn't say another word.

"Oooooooohhh." Inuyasha taunted. Kagome turned her death glare on him. "Don't tease your brother Inuyasha or you'll end up just like him!!" Inuyasha coward behind Sango.

"Kagome, I _really_ hope they don't remember anything while their kids. If they do, I don't even want to know what they'll do to you." Miroku said.

"Feh, probable worse than you think, monk! They'll probably torture her!" Jaken laughed

"You're damn right I will!!" Sesshomaru yelled from the corner.

"Sesshomaru!!" Kagome scolded. He made another 'hmph' sound and said nothing more.

Kagome took a deep sigh. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but, I'm starting to really miss the old stoic, hateful Sesshomaru, and the old stubborn and hardheaded Inuyasha." The others agreed, looking at Sesshomaru leaning against one of the walls next to the corner of the hut with an expressionless and bored look on his face, then at Inuyasha, who was chasing Shippou around for some unknown reason.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few minuets later… 

Inuyasha became restless and bored from chasing Shippou and started taunting Sesshomaru, who was still in time-out. Inuyasha put his fingers in his mouth and stretched his lips and stuck his tongue out, making annoying facial expressions. Sesshomaru pointed to himself, then ran his index finger across his throat and pointed at Inuyasha, as if saying '_I'm_ going to _kill_ _you_'. Inuyasha put his thumb on his nose and wiggled his fingers while Sesshomaru was 58mouthing out death threats and shaking his fists. Everyone except Kagome noticed.

Finally, Sesshomaru had had enough. "Excuse me Kagome! I think my 5minuets are over, don't you think?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I forgot, umm, I guess it's been 5minuets, you're free to go Sesshomaru." Kagome said half-heartedly. Sesshomaru's left eye twitched. "You forgot that I was in your little punishment corner!?! Oooohhh, you bi"- He immediately stopped when Kagome's head turned in a flash and her eyes looked like they were glowing red. He didn't want to know what would happen if he finished the word.

"Hmph! Whatever…" Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Inuyasha and growled. "YOU!"

Inuyasha ran out of the hut screaming while Sesshomaru chased him. Shippou turned to Kagome. "Hey Kagome, can Rin and I go play outside with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't think Sesshomaru was playing, but…okay, why not? Have fun!" Kagome said sweetly. Rin and Shippou ran out of the hut to follow the two dog-children.

Kagome sighed and just when she was about to speak, she felt a stinging and itching spot on the neck. She immediately smacked her neck and a flea landed on her palm.

"Greetings and salutations." Said Myoga.

"Myoga, I thought it was you. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked

Myoga straightened himself up and cleared his throat. "I have taken it upon myself to find out more information on the little situation we have and I have some very important information regarding this sorceress Naruta and more about the child-Sesshomaru."

"That's great! Thanks Myoga, you're the best!" Kagome said. "Yes, but their not exactly good news…" Myoga replied.

Everyone gathered around Myoga and Kagome as Myoga continued. "a few thousand years ago, Naruta was a _very_ powerful sorceress that had taken control over lands of the North and South. The four Lords –the North, South, East, and West- had gotten together to defeat the sorceress Naruta. Along with her army, Naruta was overpowered by the four Lords and her soul was sent to the netherworld. That is until now that Naraku has resurrected her with one of the sacred jewel shards."

Everyone looked at each other with a look of worry. "But the good news is, now that she has been brought back to life, she is no longer as strong as she was back then, she is only half as strong as she was." Myoga said.

"Is there any way we can break the spell she has over Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

Myoga thought for a second. "Yes, surprisingly, there is." All eyes focused on Myoga as he talked. "If Naratu's soul is brought back to the netherworld –or if her life is ended- the spell will immediately be broken."

Kagome sighed. "Good news always has it's turn-arounds." She said frustratingly.

Meanwhile… 

The kids played along the river on the outskirts of the village. The chase between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had developed into a game of tag. Shippou and Rin played along in the game.

"Okay! Okay! I give! Now please get off of me!" Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru sat on top of him.

"Say it." Sesshomaru taunted.

"No!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Say it!"

"No! You're so full of yourself!"

"Say it or I won't get off of you! I'll start tickling you!"

"Grrrrr…FINE!" Inuyasha huffed, then mumbled; "_you're the greatest and almighty Prince…"_

"What was that?" Sesshomaru taunted.

"I said you're the greatest and almighty Prince!"

"Good…now say all of it."

Inuyasha sighed. "My brother Sesshy is the greatest and almighty Prince that ever lived."

"Ha! Thank you." Sesshomaru said smug-like and jumped off Inuyasha.

"Don't let me tag you again or I'll tickle you until you say it"- Inuyasha interrupted Sesshomaru and body-slammed him onto the ground.

"Hey!" Sesshomaru said, "That's not fair!" But Inuyasha had a good hold on Sesshomaru.

"Ha-haaa! Now you have to say something good about me!" Inuyasha taunted back. Sesshomaru squirmed and struggled, but Inuyasha kept his hold on his brother.

"Jeez Inuyasha, How did you get so darn strong!?" Sesshomaru exclaimed as he kept struggling.

"Say something good about me!! Inuyasha taunted.

"Pfft! Yeah right! What's so good about you?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Grrr…say something good or I'll tickle you!" Inuyasha growled

"You can try, but I'm not ticklish!" Sesshomaru retorted.

Inuyasha smirked. "You wanna' bet?"

Sesshomaru shot his attention at his brother and gave him stern look. "…You wouldn't!?"

Inuyasha gave him a wicked smile. "I would!!" Then, Inuyasha started tickling his brother with both hands on his stomach.

"Aaahhh! Stop it Inuyasha-hahahaha-I'll kill you, I swear-hahahaha-STOP INUYASHA!! Hahahaha-I can't breath!!" Sesshomaru screamed in between laughs. But Inuyasha didn't stop. He kept tickling the breath out of his brother.

"Hahahaha-stop Inuyasha! RIN, help me RIN!! Sesshomaru screamed.

Rin and Shippou were still playing tag when they heard Sesshomaru's screams for help.

"That sounded like Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed and both Shippou and Rin came running over to see what was happening.

When they got there, what they saw made them gasp in surprise. Inuyasha was on top of Sesshomaru, tickling him senseless while Sesshomaru was screaming death threats, warnings and Rin's name for help all between laughs and pants.

Rin broke out in a fit of laughter. Shippou just stood there in shock. "After all these times of seeing them kill each other…now, they're… tickling each other!" Memories of when the older Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would swing their swords at each other, exchange insults and remarks, and throw blasts of energy at each other flooded Shippou's mind.

"Shippou! Hey, Shippou!" Inuyasha called, startling Shippou out of his thoughts and memories.

"What is it Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Quick! Come and help me tickle Sesshy!!" Inuyasha yelled through Sesshomaru's screams.

"Eh, I don't think so!" Just thinking about Sesshomaru remembering his child-like stage was scary. And especially when _Inuyasha_ was tickling him. "I don't think I would like to get my head lopped off." He whispered to himself.

As Inuyasha was about to yell out again, when Rin ran up and tackled him off of Sesshomaru.

"Gotcha!" Rin yelled. Sesshomaru remained on the ground, sprawled out and panting.

But none of the kids had yet noticed a spider demon (not Naraku) lurking in the forest, spying of them, just waiting to pounce.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru sat up and sniffed the air. "H-Hey guys…" He said to the others. Rin and Shippou were on top of Inuyasha, tickling him. They stopped when they saw Sesshomaru's serious expression and tone of voice.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru? Is something the matter?" Rin said as she stood and walked toward him.

"I don't like what I'm smelling. It's a demon, and it's close by." Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the forest. Inuyasha and Shippou sniffed into the air. "I smell it too!" Shippou said. "Me too!" Inuyasha said.

Rin gulped. "We should have had Master Jaken or Kagome go along with us." She said nervously.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Don't be scared Rin, It'll be alright." He said, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, on the contrary my dear child. I think you _should_ be scared." The spider demon in the forest hissed.

"Show yourself you coward!!" Sesshomaru yelled into the forest. And just as he finished, the spider demon launched itself out of the darkness of the forest and landed in front of the children.

Rin screamed in fear and Inuyasha squealed like a little girl. "Eeeeeww!! It's a spider!!" And then he thought for a second. "Cool! Let's kill it! I wanna' see it's guts!!"

"Feh, you little brats think you're so tough?! Let's see how _tough_ you are!" The spider hissed again.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of the others. "Go ahead and try! I'll rip off your legs and shove them down your throat!"

The spider demon chuckled. "Ha! Big talk for a whelp!" He slung a web at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru dodged and did a flip over the demon.

"Shippou! Get Rin and Inuyasha out of here and go find Kagome!" He yelled. Shippou nodded and tried to get Rin and Inuyasha to run away, but they wouldn't budge. "No, I can't leave Lord Sesshomaru! He might get hurt!" Rin cried.

Sesshomaru sent his whip of light out of his two fingers and started hitting the spider demon. 'I hope father's training pays off.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Why you little brat!" The spider hissed and shot another web at Sesshomaru, but he easily dodged it and ran over to where the others were.

"Rin, you have to go with Shippou, you might get hurt if you stay here." Sesshomaru said quickly.

"But Lord Sesshomaru! What about you?! You'll get hurt too!" Rin cried.

"That doesn't matter! You're a human; you can feel pain easier than I can…and…I promised to protect you and I wouldn't forgive myself if I broke that promise." He said.

Rin gasped at his words. "Go Rin, take Inuyasha and go. I can handle this weakling." He smirked.

Just then, the spider shot another web at Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, and Shippou. Sesshomaru pushed them out of the way the web caught him.

"Sesshy!" Inuyasha shrieked. The spider chuckled and dragged the web toward him until Sesshomaru was dangling by his feet.

"So," the demon said mockingly, "You still think I'm a weakling and a coward?"

"Feh! If you think that picking on little kids make you tough then you are pa-thetic!!" Sesshomaru smirked. 'If there's one thing father told me, it's that you should never show weakness or fear to your opponent.' Sesshomaru thought.

The spider demon hissed and growled at him. "Why you"- He suddenly stopped talking. After a few seconds of silence, he narrowed his eyes. "You don't smell like a human? Why is that? Is this some kind of trick to hide your real form? Well, you can't fool me!" The demon then threw Sesshomaru into the river.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" Rin screamed. Inuyasha and Shippou stood and watched in shock.

Sesshomaru was thrown so hard; he touched the bottom of the river. He could see black swirls in the water and knew instantly that it was Kagome's 'potion' that she put in his hair to turn it different colors. 'Uh-oh' was his only thought before the spider demon dragged him out of the river by his feet.

The demon chuckled as Sesshomaru coughed out the water that almost filled his lungs. He saw the black ink dripping and running off and noticed the soft purple slashes and crescent moon on his face, and also noticed the amber eyes and pointed ears. The spider demon only chuckled more devilishly.

"It must be my lucky day. A dog-demon child! You must be one of the dog-demons my Lord Naraku told me about. Oh, I will have _much_ fun with you, my little purebred."

Shippou and Rin gasped. "Naraku!" Shippou shrieked. "He must be another reincarnation of Naraku!!"

Inuyasha growled at the demon. "You let my brother go you ugly spider!!" He snarled, just then, glowing red blades formed as sickles rushed to the demon, chopping off one of the eight giant legs, which was the same leg that held Sesshomaru upside down.

Sesshomaru along with the leg fell to the ground. All eyes on Inuyasha, his hand raised above his head with a shocked expression on his little face.

"D-Did I just…" Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"Did he just…" Rin and Shippou said simultaneously

"Inu-Inuyasha! Did you just attack that demon…and save my life?" Sesshomaru said as if he was hypnotized.

"Umm…I don't know?" Inuyasha looked at his hand. His claws were glowing red. "I-I guess so."

"Hey, I know that move," Shippou said, "It was the 'Blades of Blood'."

Inuyasha sat there in silence. "……AWESOME!!" He screamed.

The spider demon kept hissing and screaming in pain. "How dare that little whelp! I'll devour you where you stand brat!!" He suddenly lunged after Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippou.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kagome and the others were in the hut, listening to Myoga explain whom Naruta is.

"Wow, Naraku must have had the right idea about resurrecting Naruta." Miroku said.

Myoga nodded. "Indeed."

"Myoga, didn't you say you also had information regarding Sesshomaru's childhood?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes, _very_ important information on him and Inuyasha as well. It seems that Inuyasha is at the age where his attack moves start to develop. I was there to teach him how to control them and to practice them daily. His mother Izayoi was very anxious about her son practicing such attack moves. But it was mandatory for him to learn how to defend himself when Izayoi died."

"Wow, I never knew that." Sango said sadly.

Myoga continued. "As for Sesshomaru. It is very important for you to know that"- He was cut off as they heard someone scream form outside.

Everyone followed Miroku outside. A young village woman was running as fast as she could.

Miroku ran up to her, temporarily forgetting that she was young and beautiful and that he could easily grab her ass. "Excuse me young maiden, can you tell me why you are so distressed?" Miroku asked.

"A-a-a huge spider demon is attacking the outskirts of the village near the river!"

Everyone froze. They were expecting the worst. And the young woman's words only made their thoughts turn into reality. "Th-there were some kids playing by the river earlier! I think the demon got hold of them, so I ran to find help!"

Kagome started to swoon back and forth. "Oh-no! That's where the kids went off to play!!"

By that time, Jaken had already untied Ah-Un from the side of the hut and Kirara had already transformed. Sango wore her demon slayer outfit with her boomerang on her back and sat on Kirara's back.

"C'mon! We need to get to the children before it's too late!" Sango pulled Kagome on Kirara's back and they all took off toward the river.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rin screamed as loud as she could. The spider demon was lunging after her, Inuyasha, and Shippou.

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could. He unleashed his whip-of-light and whipped it at the demon. The sizzling sound of the whip hitting the demons body was loud and sickening. He let out a scream and backed away.

"Didn't I say to get out of here!?" Sesshomaru yelled at them. "Run to the village where its safe"- he was cut off as one of the spider's legs swung and slammed into Sesshomaru, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed. Inuyasha tried to run over to him, but Shippou stopped him.

The demon chuckled. "Aww, I guess the poor little mutt-child couldn't take it." He said mockingly as he watched Sesshomaru struggle to get up. "I-I'm not done with you yet!" Sesshomaru said weakly.

"Enough playing around, I'm starving! It's time to end this!" The demon lunged at Sesshomaru, getting ready to swallow him whole.

"Get away from him!!" Yelled a feminine voice. A sacred arrow soared through the air and tore off another one of the spider's legs, leaving him with only six legs. The spider demon let out a blood-curdling scream and jumped back.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha screamed. Sango and Kagome jumped off Kirara and ran over to Inuyasha, Shippou, and Rin.

"Sesshy! Sesshy!" Inuyasha cried, jumping up and down.

Sango turned to Miroku. "Miroku! Distract the demon!"

Miroku unraveled the rosary from his hand. "Wind Tunnel!!" He yelled. Just as the demon was being sucked into Miroku's Wind Tunnel, Naraku's Poisonous Insects came from the forest behind the demon.

Miroku immediately stopped. "N-Naraku's Poisonous Insects!!"

Sango jumped back onto Kirara's back. "Naraku _must_ be behind this! Come on Kirara!" Sango yelled and charged towards the demon.

Kagome ran to Sesshomaru, who was swooning back and forth on his legs. "Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Where are Inuyasha and Rin?"

"Don't worry, they're safe with Jaken and Ah-Un. We need to get you out of here." Kagome said.

As Sango and Kirara charged, she swung her boomerang at the demon. He dodged it and shot a web at them, trapping them in mid-air and sending them falling to the ground.

"Oh-no! Sango!" Kagome shrieked. Miroku ran over to help them out of the web.

The demon turned toward Kagome. "Your next, miko."

Kagome pushed Sesshomaru behind her and drew her sacred arrow. "Stay back Sesshomaru!" She shot the arrow towards the demon, but with no luck, the demon dodged the arrow.

"What the!? How did he dodge my arrow!?" Kagome said flabbergasted. The demon laughed and slung another leg at them.

With as much strength as he had left, Sesshomaru whipped the demon with his whip-of-light. The spider was hit, but he didn't stop. Kagome panicked and pushed Sesshomaru to the ground so he wouldn't get hit.

The spider kicked Kagome with his leg, sending her flying back a good 6feet, landing next to Shippou, Rin, Inuyasha, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

"Kagome!" Rin shrieked and ran towards her, with Inuyasha and Shippou following. Thankfully Kagome was still conscious. "Run…run away." Kagome moaned.

"Perfect!" The demon laughed. "I'm going to enjoy devouring _all_ of you!!"

Sesshomaru watched as the demon came closer and closer to them. Then something happened. A surge of power coursed through his blood. Such hatred and need to protect took over.

The demon was about to lunge when he felt a surge of energy behind him. Everyone turned their attention to Sesshomaru. Kagome gasped. His eyes were crimson, his lengthened and bared, and his soft purple slashes were now rigged and crimson.

"How dare you!" Sesshomaru growled, walking slowly toward the demon with winds of energy swirling around him. "How dare you, a mere insect, think that you can even try to hurt the one's I care about!!"

Kagome gasped. 'Did he just say what I think he said?' She thought.

The demon turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "So you want to fight me again, you little mongrel?"

The winds of energy around Sesshomaru strengthened and he started howling/screaming. His skin was stretching and growing white fur.

"He's transforming!" Kagome panicked.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Myoga jumped on Kagome shoulder. "This is what I've tried to tell you all! Sesshomaru is too young to control his true-formed self. If he fully transforms, then he will have no control over himself and probably go on a killing rampage! You have to stop him now!!" Myoga cried.

"But…how do I stop him!" Kagome asked.

Keade hurriedly walked up to Kagome. "Kagome, use the beads of Subjugation!"

"Are you crazy! I can't do that to Sesshomaru of all people!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No, wait Kagome! That just might work, but you need to hurry!" Myoga said.

"Oh man, if he ever turns back to normal, I'm soooo dead." Kagome muttered to herself, referring to how the older Sesshomaru would react if he knew he had to yield to 'sit' commands.

Keade shot the sacred arrow at Sesshomaru and it formed a necklace that looks exactly like Inuyasha's around his neck.

"Quick Kagome! Say a command!" Keade exclaimed.

Kagome thought. 'What to do, what to do! I can't say 'sit' then he and Inuyasha will have the same word!! Ugh, think Kagome, think/gasps/ I got it!!'

Kagome ran up to Sesshomaru, or close enough to where she could scream the command.

"STAY!!"

The beads around Sesshomaru's neck glowed, and then sent him crashing to the ground. The energy around Sesshomaru disappeared and everything calmed.

"Oh my Gods! I hope I didn't hurt him too bad!!" Kagome panicked and ran towards Sesshomaru.

Kagome kneeled down next to Sesshomaru body and took him into her arms. "Sesshomaru, are you alright? I'm so sorry I did that to you, but it was for your protection." She cooed.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes weakly and smiled. "Thank you…" He said weakly. He closed his eyes and fell asleep into Kagome's arms.

She gave him a soft smile and stood up. Sango and Miroku ran up to Kagome. "We'll finish off the spider demon. You and the others need to go back to the village." Sango said while she peeled some of the web out of her hair.

"Okay. You guys be careful." Sango and Miroku nodded and Kagome ran to Ah-Un.

"Is Sesshy okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, he's fine, he's just asleep." Kagome said softly and laid Sesshomaru on Ah-Un's back.

Once they were all on Ah-Un's back, Jaken nudged him and they flew back to Keade's hut.

When they landed in front of Keade's hut, Kagome jumped off Ah-Un and carried a sleeping Sesshomaru inside and laid him on his fluffy pelt. Sesshomaru shifted and stirred, his golden orbs fluttering open.

"Wha-where am I?" Sesshomaru said wearily

"Don't worry, your safe now Sesshomaru." Kagome cooed.

Sesshomaru shot up to a sitting position. "Where are Rin and Inuyasha and Shippou? Where-ouch!" He stopped and grabbed his left arm.

"Everyone's alright now lay back down before you hurt yourself more." Kagome said softly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" Rin yelled, coming into the hut.

Sesshomaru brightened up when he saw Rin running towards him, no scratches or any injuries to her body.

"Rin! Your okay!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

Rin quickly knelt beside him, threw her arms around his neck, and gave him a big hug that made Sesshomaru blush.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru I was so worried about you!" Her words made Sesshomaru smile.

Inuyasha and Jaken busted into the hut.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so relieved your well! At first I thought you were dead!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Well gee, thanks for never giving up hope on me." Sesshomaru said sarcastically, but Jaken never caught on.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had a different approach to see about his brother. He ran towards Rin and Sesshomaru, and using Rin's head as a launch pad, he flung himself into the air and was about to glomp Sesshomaru.

"SESSHY!!" He screamed while in mid-air.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha before he could successfully glomp his brother.

"Nooooo!" Inuyasha squealed, squirming and bucking against Kagome. "Let me go!"

"Wait till Sesshomaru's injuries heal, _then_ you can glomp him all you want." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head and he stuck out his bottom lip. "Fine." He pouted and crossed him arms. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. He looked soooo adorable!

Kagome let Inuyasha go and sat next to Sesshomaru. "Okay, let's see…I'm going to have to put some ointment on those scratches and look at those few bruises, but does anything else on your body ache Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Sesshomaru raised his left arm. "My arm kinda hurts. Do you think it's broken?"

Kagome examined it. "It might be, either that or it's just a sprain. But your clothes are soaking wet and your hair-dye and make-up is gone, but I'm only worried about your clothes. I'm going to have to go into the village market and buy you a new haori and hakamas. _**A/N: **(Haori-boy's shirt in Jap.) (Hakamas-boy's pants in Jap.)(I'm not sure if I'm right?)_

As Kagome cleaned Sesshomaru's scratches and bandaged up his left arm, Inuyasha was getting restless. A few minuets later he finally snapped. He waddled over to Kagome and shook her sleeve.

"Kagome, I'm bored." Inuyasha whined.

"Well, entertain yourself." She answered.

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know, you usually _do_ entertain yourself."

After a few seconds, Inuyasha shook her sleeve again.

"Kagome, I'm bored."

"Inuyasha, I'm busy right now, you're just going to have to think of something _quiet_ to do while I work." Kagome said as she was still wrapping Sesshomaru's left arm.

After a few _more _seconds, Inuyasha started banging his head against the wall saying; "bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored," with every bang.

Kagome was getting more and more agitated. Then, a random thought came to mind.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go play 'tackle' with Jaken, I think he's bored too." Kagome said sweetly.

Jaken perked his head up. "What?! No! Keep that little monster away me!!" He shrieked and stood up.

Inuyasha stopped banging the wall and gave a Jaken a devilish grin, which made Jaken start running.

"I'm going to get you for this witch!!" He shrieked and kept running around as Inuyasha chased him.

Kagome chuckled to herself. "That ought to keep Inuyasha busy and Jaken from bugging me." She finished wrapping Sesshomaru's arm and backed away so she could admire how well she wrapped it.

Just then, Sango, Miroku, and Keade walked into the room. "I'm exhausted!" Sango said as she set her boomerang against the wall and plopped next to the fire in the middle of the room.

"I agree, that damn spider took a lot out of me." Miroku said while yawning.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the market to get some dry clothes for Sesshomaru, watch the kids until I get back." Kagome said and left the hut.

'BANG'

"Hahaha! Come on toad, let's do that again!!" Inuyasha squealed as he finished tackling Jaken for the third time.

The rest of the group sat around the fire as Inuyasha resumed his game of 'tackle' with Jaken.

'BANG'

"Hahaha, I've tackled you four times already and you haven't tackled me once!!" Inuyasha cheered, "Come on, let's do it again!!"

Jaken was facedown on the floor, knocked unconscious and his right leg was twitching. "Hey toady, come on, let's play some more." Inuyasha began to poke at Jaken with the Staff of Two Heads.

"Toady?" Inuyasha tried to wake him up by calling him and poking him, but Jaken didn't budge.

Finally, Inuyasha walked over to Sango and shook her sleeve.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango said softly.

"I'm bored."

"I thought you were playing with Jaken?"

"He's not moving. I think he's dead."

Sango and Miroku looked over Inuyasha and stared at Jaken who really did look like his was dead.

"Well, at least he's still breathing." Miroku whispered to Sango.

Sango turned to Inuyasha. "Hey, why don't you go spend some time with your brother."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine."

Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin was laughing and kissing Sesshomaru's 'boo-boo's' to cheer him up. (it's a romantic kid thing) Inuyasha stuck his tongue out. "Ugh." But then he got a devilish idea on how to torment his brother.

"Oh, Sesshy!" Inuyasha called in a tormenting manner.

"What Inuyasha?"

"I wanna kiss your boo-boo's too!!"

Sesshomaru's attention shot to Inuyasha. "What!? NO!"

"Aw come on Sesshy." Inuyasha stepped closer.

"Don't come near me, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled to warn him off, but Inuyasha just laughed.

Rin giggled at the brother's playful feud.

Inuyasha puckered his lips and started making kissing noises as he came closer and closer.

"Ack! No Inuyasha, you little pervert, get away!!" Sesshomaru backed up until his back was against the wall.

"No no no no!! Stay back!! Help! Someone help, Inuyasha's trying to kiss me!!" Sesshomaru yelled out.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Keade all turned their attention to see Inuyasha trying to kiss Sesshomaru, who was backed up against the wall yelling for help.

Sango held back a fit of laughter and walked towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Alright, that's enough Inuyasha, don't tease your brother like that." She said and picked up Inuyasha.

"It's funny, Sesshomaru can handle a demon spider 10 times larger than him, but he needs backup when handling with Inuyasha." Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha squirmed and bucked against Sango until she had no choice but to let him go. When he hit the ground, he ran away from her and into Kagome's large yellow backpack. "I'm hungry!" He shrieked and literally put his whole body into the backpack.

"Well, at least that will keep him occupied." Sango shrugged and sat next to Miroku and Shippou.

Inuyasha rummaged through all the pockets of the backpack. Then, he saw something that caught his interest. It was a thin, silky fabric with two foamy like cups. He stared at it and finally tied it around his head, one of his ears fitting into the cup and the other ear fitting into the other cup. Then he found a small blanket and tied it around his neck and made it his cape. This only enticed him to look deeper into Kagome's backpack until he found a small stick with a red top. Inuyasha sniffed it and touched it with his fingers. When he looked at his finger, it was red, which only encouraged him to draw on his face and hands with the red-tipped stick. After that, he found some more thin, silky fabric, but was different from what he was wearing on his head. Inuyasha put his leg through on hole and his other leg through the other hole and pulled up, wearing what he didn't know was Kagome's panties over his clothing, her braw on his head, and her red lipstick painted all over his face and hands. When he checked through one pocket, he found something small and square wrapped up in paper. When he pulled the paper off, the square was brown and it had a very sweet smell to it. Inuyasha sniffed it then licked it. A smile spread across his face. It tasted a lot like Mrs. Higurashi's cake.

Inuyasha jumped out of the backpack and landed in the middle of the hut, drawing everyone's attention to him.

All mouths dropped when they saw Inuyasha. He was wearing some kind of fabric-headgear and something over his clothing. His face and hand were smeared with red scribbles and there was a blanket tied around his neck that made a cape.

"Inu-Inuyasha…" Sango said but then burst into a fit of laughter, followed by everyone else.

This only encouraged Inuyasha and he started dancing around laughing. Kagome walked in and heard all the laughter. "Hey what's everybody laughing about-" When she saw the source of there laughter she stopped talking, eyes widened, dropping Sesshomaru's new bought clothes, skin paled except for her face that blushed a dark crimson.

Inuyasha stopped dancing and stared at Kagome for a long time until saying; "Wow Kagome, you've got comfy clothes!"

Kagome finally exploded. "INUYASHA, HOW COULD YOU, YOU LITTLE PERV!! TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF NOW!!" She screamed and ran after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha screamed and ran off, jumping over Rin and Shippou and running between Sango and Miroku.

"Come back here, Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed as she chased him around the hut.

Sesshomaru decided to help out by sticking his foot out and tripping Inuyasha as he ran by. Kagome finally pounced on him.

She ripped her bra off his head and pulled off her panties that he was wearing. "How dare you go through my backpack and wear my _underclothing_!! What do you have to say for yourself?" She scolded.

Inuyasha thought for a second, then smiled. "This sweet brown stuff is really good!" He raised his hand up and showed her what he had in his hand.

"Chocolate! You're not supposed to eat chocolate, you're too hyper as it is!!"

Inuyasha only laughed and giggled. Keade walked up to Kagome and gave her a wet cloth. "Here Kagome, clean his face off with this." Kagome took the wet cloth and cleaned the red lipstick from his face and hands.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but then something caught her attention and tensed. Miroku noticed.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"It's very slight, but…I sense two shards of the Shikon Jewel!!" That had everyone's attention.

Sesshomaru growled and stood up. "I smell another demon coming." He snarled. Sango stood and grabbed her boomerang. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and ran outside. "Keep Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the hut!" She shouted to Keade, and her, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou ran outside.

"Do you think…that…it's Naraku?" Shippou said, cowering on Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome inwardly panicked. 'What if it _is_ Naraku! I wouldn't be able to protect Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. If Naraku kidnapped them…who knows what horrible things that he might do to them!!'

Just then, a small tornado flew through the village and stopped right in front of Kagome.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou gasped.

"Hey Kagome!" Said the wolf demon.

"Kouga!!" Kagome exclaimed.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: I'm finally finished! I hoped you liked this chapter, I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while. But if you don't like this chapter, it's okay to send me hate mail; it's your opinion. But if you do like it, then…I LOVE YOU!! I hope to get the other chapter done in a shorter time. Oh well, Read n' Review, Please n' Thank you!!! ;)**


	6. Authors update!

_/huddles in a corner/_ Good God people!!! Why must you all be so murderous!!

:) After soooo many incredibly angry flames on my life, I have decided to update my progress of this story to the world!!!

I'm almost done w/ Chibie Brotherly Love, maybe like, 75 done, so do not worry my darlings!! The Writer's Block is over on CBL and I just got through w/ my TAKS tests!!! Hurra!!! There some kind of Texas exams that are very very very long and very very very hard, we had to take four of em. (math, reading, science, social studies) and let me tell ya, my brain is FRIED!!!

I'm 50 done w/ 'Protect' so don't worry. Although Writers Block has hit me hard, I will continue w/ the story! I just had to change the ending chapters, so my _darling_ viewers will see Rin in distress-oops!! Did I say too much?

I'm also starting a new story in the summer, and it will be VERY long. It is a high-school fic on Inuyasha, and my partner in crime; the lovable, Sesshy-crazed…DevilFawks!!! She will have a character based on her in the story…cuz she's my partner in crime…/sticks tongue out/

I'm having a Fruits Basket craze right now, I don't even know why. I just all of a sudden love the fanfictions on FB. Mostly on my darling Ayame Sohma!!! I love him soooo much!!

So don't worry my beloved friends, the updates will come soon!! Feel free to review me more flames and scare the shit outta me:D

**Sessh:** "bluecrazed, are you coming yet?"

**Me:** "Yessss Sesshy!!! Ja-bye-bye my darlings!!"

**Sessh:** "Uhh…who are you talking to?"

**Me:** "Oh, just my computer!"

**Sessh: **_/sweatdrop/_ "…why do I get all the crazy ones…."

Teehee!! SUGAR!!!

Much love,

--bluecrazed


End file.
